The Bovino's Housemaid
by Lilithyin27
Summary: After being kidnapped on her 3rd birthday, Tsunako was sold to the Estraneo family. She met 4 boys and were all experimented on. One died, 3 escaped, and she was left. Then she met the Bovino boss and was offered to serve the household and his son, Lambo. WARNING! Fem!Tsuna, AU, Pairings undecided.
1. Estraneo Family

Hey Guys!

Some of you may recognize me, in case you don't know check out my other fic in Cardfight Vanguard.

I was inspired to create this fic after watching black lagoon and learn to like Roberta the maid. SO yeah I kind of crossed the idea with KHR and boom

You get this fic

HOPE U ENJOY AND PLS REVIEW!

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a happy family wait scratch that what I meant to say was just a family. Well they're just about to become a happy family once the mother conceives the children. Today it is the 14th of October the day when the mother is about to give birth to twins while the father was nowhere to be seen. It's because he has 'construction' work that can't be delayed but hold on a minute. The man isn't actually a construction worker he's actually a mafiaso. He is the external adviser of the famed and most powerful mafia family named 'Vongola'. His name is Sawada, Iemitsu a soon to be father.

Let's go back to the mother now. Right now she is undergoing labor inside the emergency room. Of course delivering a baby is NO easy task. It's actually equivalent to falling off the 16th floor of a building and breaking all your bones. Ouch, well back to the soon-to-be mother. Her name is Sawada, Nana a yamato nadeshiko or 'perfect lady'. She's sweet, innocent and naïve oh and quite dense too if I may add. And thus… we shall begin our tale.

The room was filled with a tense aura and muffled screams and shouts. Nana was sweating really hard while the doctors and nurses around her are doing their very best to monitor her health and the baby. "Just a bit more miss, hang in there." One of the nurses said. She can't talk well she gets the message although she just can't reply. How on earth can you talk while delivering a baby? (twins if I may remind you).

"Push miss! Push! Just a bit further I can see its head." The nurse exclaimed. Then what happened next? The first child was born, it was a boy. The doctor and nurse swiped their sweat away and "Alright miss one more, push!" after that Nana gave it her all and released a really loud scream. The last child was born, it was…a girl. Everyone had the relieved look on their faces while Nana was panting very hard.

"Congratulations miss! You had given birth to a healthy set of twins." Then the nurse handed over the two children to her while Nana, despite her immense fatigue, flashed a sweet smile for a moment and cried tears of joy. "Thank you for being born healthy you two." She said.

"What shall I name you then? Ah for the boy, your name will be Tsuna while the girl will be Tsunako." Then all of a sudden the crying babies calmed down a bit and showed their beautiful eyes. Tsuna had a shade of darker brown doe-like eyes while his younger sister had lighter ones just like hers. Tsuna also inherited his father's unruly hair and brown color while Tsunako had spiky yet tamable brown hair. It seems Tsuna took on more on his father while his younger sister took on more of her looks.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Italy, Iemitsu and the current boss were having a meeting when all of a sudden his phone rang. Iemitsu looked at the ninth and he flashed a small smile meaning he may answer the call. Iemitsu left the meeting area to answer it.

"Hello Iemitsu speaking." He said in a serious tone.

"Ara is that you Iemitsu? You sound stressed." Then his eyes widened at shock. It was his wife he could hear the sound of crying over the phone. All of a sudden he switched to serious business mode to doting husband mode.

"Oh it's you Nana~ how come I can hear the sound of crying there?" he said in a loving tone.

"Well I want you to try and guess~"

"Hmm… is the one crying… you?" then Nana sniffled which did not go unheard to Iemitsu.

"Nana what-" he was cut off when she chuckled softly through the phone and she said "You are now a father darling! I gave birth to twins a healthy baby boy and girl." With that there was total silence Iemitsu was shocked and when he took his sweet time off the phone that was when Nana buzzed him if there was something wrong. He said "Oh nothing…I'll call you back later." He placed the phone back into his pocket. It was quiet…too quiet if I say. Then there was laughter coming out from him at first it was very subtle then gradually it became boisterous that the people inside the meeting room were startled and came outside.

"Iemitsu-san is there something-" then the girl talking stopped when she saw the face he was wearing. It was extreme joy, perhaps it was something about his family.

"Iemitsu-" the boss was cut off when he said that "I-I-I am now a FATHER!" he exclaimed happily. All of them were happy of the news and said that the children were twins…

So now we begin our story- wait oh yeah I actually forgot the time skip…

* * *

MAA MAA-GOTTA STAY CALM-JUUDAIME- **3 YEARS LATER** -EXTREME-ILL BITE YOU TO DEATH-KUFUFU

* * *

So 3 years passed later on. It's actually around this time of the month when Iemitsu will visit his family. That's right October 14th his twins birthday but what exactly is going on to his family while he is out for 'work' in Italy? Let's find out shall we?

"Mommy! Mommy help I tripped again." The child said. Nana immediately went to his aid and patched up his boo boo to make the pain go away. Oh and by the way this child is no other than Sawada Tsuna, Nana's eldest child. He's kind, clumsy, innocent, and naïve and perfect copy of his mother. Behind that though he is spoiled, childish, crybaby and lazy despite that, he still manages to impress his class with his cute looks and amazing brain. He is considered the genius of his class something that his mother and god-knows-where father is proud of.

Meanwhile, while the attention loving kid is busy snagging his mother's attention his little sister went downstairs quietly to eat breakfast. Today is their birthday, today they will receive presents, today they are the center of attention, today…they are special. Well that's what Nana thinks but to the little girl today is an ordinary day, today she's not going to have the presents, today he is the center of attention and most of all today HE is special.

It's not like she doesn't receive gifts. It's just that her older brother keeps on taking what is hers and hides it away and never returns it to her ever again. Although never had she complained about that because despite all that she knows his brother loves him. Sometimes she is really irritated by his kid-y attitude but to her it is how he is. Even if she's not much of an attention getter deep down she loves her brother.

"Morning sis!" His brother greeted. She smiled and greeted him back. Tsunako is really soft-spoken, quiet, reserved, innocent and quite clumsy too. She's also a bit… slow on things. She's not a genius unlike her brother she's the… turtle of their class. She's way down the ladder compared to her classmates. Worst of all her brother teases her for her erm…dumbness calling her names such as 'Dame-Tsuna'. She has to admit though, it hurts her to be called like that coming from her older brother's mouth but she HAS to endure since she didn't want to tarnish his name in class.

Back to the event now it's their birthday today and tonight they shall have a feast. Together with their Father and a few guests he invited. Tsunako wondered how the guests would be like while Tsuna was much more concerned about the presents. She mentally sighed at his brother's attitude but who was she to question him? She isn't the oldest or the family genius so she's got no right to scold him. However sometimes she wished her mother would spoil him like that. She knows she loves her but she really wanted to be treated like Tsuna not a house attendant disciple. She teaches her how to be like a yamato nadeshiko even though she isn't interested in it, not by one bit.

* * *

**NIGHT TIME**

* * *

Thus the night arrived, their father returned home together with his so-called colleagues at 'construction work' and together with his 'Boss'. Nana welcomed them warmly and allowed them to enter her home…their home. The two children were busy playing when Nana called the two of them.

"These are my twins, Tsuna and Tsunako." Tsuna greeted them with ease whereas Tsunako greeted them shyly behind his mother's dress.

"My want energetic children you have Iemitsu." His 'boss' complimented. "Thank you sir, well this way to the dining room. Oh and…" he called out to the two children and told them to be on their best behavior tonight. The children nodded with enthusiasm as he returned to the dining room to entertain his guests.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

They celebrated the children's birthday without having any problems. When the celebration was finished Nana offered the guests to have a stay for the night. They politely declined saying that they had a reservation in a hotel nearby. Iemitsu bid them farewell and then well… things happen like the twins opening up their presents. Most of them however were for Tsuna. A few were actually for Tsunako though. It can't be helped since all that Iemitsu told them about was 'how proud he was to have a son like Tsuna' or 'My Tsuna is a genius!' and 'He's really good at this'. When his boss actually raised the topic 'Didn't you have twins? Tell me about your youngest." He said 'Oh Tsunako is very kind a really soft-spoken girl with a shy disposition. She kind of takes on her mother.' I admit I was expecting words like 'I'm so proud of her' or 'Still I'm so proud of her' or just any statement with the word 'proud' and my name. After all never had I once heard from my parent's mouth on how proud they were about me. Come to think of it, is there something I actually done to make them proud? Well after all… I'm just dame in my brother's eyes and a yamato nadeshiko in training disciple in those people's minds. Sometimes I wonder if they took into consideration of how I felt when Tsuna received so much more presents than I did. Or how he would take my presents and never return them.

Probably it's because they think I'm 'grown-up' enough to understand why he is acting that way. If they really are thinking about that I feel so empty and it hurts. Just because I can understand doesn't mean they can push me to the next step of 'growing up' and shower all the love to Tsuna. I guess I really am… jealous of him.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**TSUNAKO'S POV**

I entered our room and saw him scavenging my presents. He was the one who opened them up and as usual he took what he wanted and left me… well you get the point.

"Neh neh dame-Tsuna." He called

"What is it?"

"Can I have this locket?"

"What locket?"

"This locket from that small white box with nobody's name on it." He showed it to me and I was… surprised. It was actually a simple oval-shaped locket and it was… cute.

"It's…cute."

"I know right so can I have it?" he asked

"…Well do you promise to take good care of it?" I asked him back.

He nodded enthusiastically "Are you really sure?" Another nod again "Are you really REALLY sure?" and one more nod "I fit makes nii-san happy then it makes me happy too!"

"Yay!" He cheered and then he actually returned it inside the box and kept it in his drawer. As much as I wanted to have the locket I didn't want to upset my brother so I just gave it to him… like always

"Good night nii-san." "Nighty dame-tsuna." So we slept…

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Ready for ambush?" one of the mysterious figure standing out of the Sawada household whispered in a low tone.

"Roger that sir!" Then he signaled him to stay near the door while the rest surrounds the area so that none may be able to escape. One of his subordinates was able to pick-lock the door.

"Raid in 3…2…go!" with that the door was opened silently. His subordinates entered their house and immediately went to the children's room. Iemitsu was startled but decided not to wake Nana up. He knew if he did it will immensely shock her. So he silently picked up his gun and placed on a silencer on it. He contacted his subordinates and informed him that as of now there was an ambush.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Tsuna and Tsunako were shaking in fear because there was a scary looking stranger right in front of them he also had a very sharp knife and gun.

"Listen you brats keep quiet if you don't want Mr. Knifey here stabbed through your head. Do you understand?" the stranger said and raised his knife in front of the boy he was absolutely horrified at the sight and began crying and wimpering.

"You girl could you shut that fucking kid up, he's going to screw our plan and if you can't do that I'll do you a favor and shut him up for you! You have 2 minutes to do that!" he said while Tsunako could only agree out of fear.

"Tsuna it's alright! I'm here." She comforted him.

"Get away from me! Because of you I'm going to get killed! M-m-mommy will miss me a-a-and d-d-d-daddy w-w-will miss me too." He said

"But Tsu-" He pushed Tsunako to the ground while the stranger could only watch in amusement.

"Go away! If they take me away who's going to take care of me! I DON'T WANT TO DIE." He said and all of a sudden orange flames burst out of his body but it didn't go unseen to his father. It was too late though "SHIT! YOU GET THE WEAKLING OUT OF HERE WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE THIS SHIT HOLE!" "Sir yes sir!" Then he grabbed the girl and jumped out of the window and went straight to their get-away car and left the place.

Iemitsu was too shocked to comprehend the situation he couldn't believe his son was able to release dying will flames out of his body just by the age of 3! Worst of all he allowed the culprits to escape. Tsuna was knocked out because of the strain while Nana just entered right then.

"Oh my goodness, Tsuna, Tsuna wake up!" she shook him awake and all she received from him was a groan then his companions came and asked what happened. When he finished the story all of them were really shocked to learn that Tsuna was able to emit the Dying will Flames and enter Hyper Dying will mode for a moment. However the problem didn't stop there…

"Iemitsu…where is your daughter?" his boss asked.

"Ah Tsunako is right-" when he looked around he saw that she was gone. That's when he realized that while he was busy looking at Tsuna the culprits was able to snatch his daughter and leave without any further casualties "SHIT!" he cursed loudly.

"Darling where is-" It was too late… they got HER!

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey Dipshits! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR UP WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY BESIDES I BROUGHT YOU AN INTERESTING SUBJECT!" As if on cue the door opened up and they all entered the 'LABORATORY'

"Ah a new test subject brilliant however as of now we have all the children we need." Said the 'scientist'

"It wouldn't hurt to have an extra." The stranger said.

"Fine tell me the details of this kid and give me a good reason why I should take this thing in."

"You want info you get info. You tell him!" "Yes sir! This girl is the daughter of the external adviser of Vongola, Sawada Iemitsu."

"Oh~ I see but last time I heard his brats were twins."

"Regarding that sir, the elder brother showed his skill. He was able to emit the famous dying will flames out of his body sir!"

"Interesting, but as far as I know these brats are just what 3 yrs old. How come you weren't able to knock him out?"

"CEDEF interrupted the plan sir!"

"Oh well at least you got me a good one this time. Here take the check, once you receive the pay you leave us in peace."

"SIR!"

And they left…

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**TSUNAKO'S POV**

"W-where am I?" She woke up and found herself in a place filled with children like her too.

"You're the new kid aren't you?" one of the kids said.

"New kid? What are you talking about?" then there was a very scary scream heard.

"W-what was that?"

"You…really don't know?" I shook my head.

"We're guinea pigs for our family." One of them said

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means we're going to be experimented on in order for their research to be successful."

"Why do they have to do that? If they're looking for guinea pigs why would they use us in the first place?"

"…We don't know our family just gave us to them and told us that doing this will make them 'proud' and bring honor to our family."

"…" There was silence between the children but the screaming from the other side didn't stop. I knew that there was something so wrong about this but she said it would bring… honor and make our family proud. Could this mean that…. Dad was the one behind all this? C-can I really make him proud by becoming a pig for them?

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

One by one children were taken inside the lab and there was always a really scary scream heard. It was until 5 of us were left.

"…U-um I-I haven't got your names…" I said

"What's the point byon? All of us will get butchered inside of that hell house."

"Kufufu I am Mukuro."

"…Chikusa…"

"Oh and I am Tony that boy you first talked to is Ken nice to meet you. Who might you be?" he's different from those three. Could he be actually happy to be a pig and make his family proud?

"I-I am Tsu-"

"Tsuki" the boy named Mukuro interjected.

"Excuse me?" I said

"I said from now on you are Tsuki, because your eyes radiate like the moon." I blushed

"Well if Mukuro-san says so then hey Tsuki-chan." Tony greeted.

"…Hello" Chikusa greeted

"Hmph fine hello kid byon!" Ken said

Then the door to the lab opened and it reeked of … dead rotting meat.

"Who shall it be next? Ah how about? All at once!" He said merrily

"WHAT!" we said in unison

"What a good idea~ All of the beds are currently unoccupied it would be a waste of time. After all TIME IS GOLD. Come along now children." Then the scientists forced us inside the so-called lab and pushed us on the bed. Then they restrained our hands, feet, and all the other parts. However Tony struggled and he broke free but he wasn't very lucky. He was slaughtered right in front of us.

"See that children be good boys and girls if you don't want to end up like him." Then he pointed at Tony's unmoving body but I couldn't bear to look because I was… horrified and disgusted by their brutality. "Since it's just the four of you children left let me tell you our little research." The lady is the suite said.

"Right then miss, the guy with yellow hair is experimented on to perfect the 'SUPER HUMAN BODY' Project which will make the person in this state as strong as superman. Not to mention to be able to change forms using this mouth piece."

"The boy with purple hair and glasses and the girl with brown hair, you two will be turned into 'PERFECT SOLDIERS' superior intellect, calm demeanor, and body fit to fight anybody anywhere and anytime."

"Lastly, the boy with pineapple-looking hair, you'll be receiving 'HELL'S BLESSING' the details are a bit unclear however the process is much more understandable. Well anyway it's worth trying let's get to work then shall we?" All of the people grinned like demons and monsters. For the first time in my life I've never felt this amount of fear…

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Screams of children were hears, maniacal laughing resounded. Tsunako screamed at the top of her lungs and cried really hard because of the pain. It hurts so much! She wanted to forget it all. The pain she had to suffer the feeling she needed to endure all for the sake of making her family proud. After what seemed like days of suffering to her she stopped feeling and reacting she stopped thinking.

The screaming from her room also stopped the three thought that she had died…

"Oh~ Boss look at this it's actually working on this girl! Shall we get her to rest?"

"Hoho~ I'm so proud of you! Alright get her to rest and I'll call the Master and inform him of the success!"

"Right oh!"

Then she woke up from her 'slumber' and faced the scientist eye-to-eye. Her eyes were no longer those usual sweet looking doe-eyes they were lifeless ones.

"How are you feeling?" the scientist asked

"…" She just looked at her and nodded.

"BOSS SHE IS RESPONDING!" She said excitedly

"What is your name?"

"…Tsu…ki" She said

"Ara~ What a wonderful-" suddenly there was an explosion. Then all of the people got slaughtered everyone. None survived…except the 3 children. Tsunako could no longer identify anything she laid there motionlessly. She wasn't reacting at all. The blood and gruesome corpses no longer terrified her. She… was emotionless.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Afterwards all was left into rubble while she laid there. Seemingly in slumber, she waited… waited for nothing. However her thoughts were telling her to wait…so her body responded by sleeping…

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Then she heard a smack "You idiot do you think somebody wise enough will respond to that? Go and search the area." At once they all spread and then she opened her eyes and saw an old man. Not too old though…

She looked at him and he gave her a sad smile while she nodded in return. He unlocked her restraints; he offered her a hand and said "Come with me." She looked at him and to his hand and his back to his eyes.

He then patter her head and said "I don't know what you have been through and what happened next but trust me I will not do those things to you unlike them." He pointed to the corpses. He gave her a genuine smile. Once more he offered his hand to her and he said "I am the head of the Bovino family, you are?" … "…Tsu…ki"

"Well Tsuki-chan regardless of your experiences… I welcome you to my family." He smiled again she looked at him and the people surrounding him wore smiles and smirks and grins. She didn't know why but she knew she could trust him. She took his hand and … she smiled.

* * *

And there you have it please REVIEW! :333


	2. Bovino Household

I'm back with a new chapter oh and THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL THAT VIEWED MY STORY!

To:

Anime Tiger: Thanks dude! I actually thank Black Lagoon and Jormungand and KHR for giving me this idea!

kakashiluckyblackcat: OH GOD AWESOME PRUSSIA! I AM HONORED TO MEET YOU! Now to answer all of you awesome questions: Yes, yes, yes, we'll see, ugh...I don't know :), well if Lambo cares for others and deems them worthy to be his subordinates then she'll start warming up to them as well.

Mia Heartnet: Your username, it reminds me of Train Heartnet from black cat. Did you know Train's seiyuu is Hibari's seiyuu too? Thanks BTW :DDD

pococo: Your review has filled my inspiration guage :)))))))))))))))

Alright! I PRESENT CHAPTER 2

* * *

Tsuki joined the Bovino family household and met several people. Most of them were soldiers, assassins, and trained spies. Even if they didn't tell her about their professions she could feel it. She could feel their aura. After all, she was a successful experiment of the Estraneo family. She is a perfect soldier herself.

When they arrived at the place, their so-called 'Boss' took her hand and led her right in front of the office of the real 'Boss'. He knocked on the door and received a 'You may enter' from the one inside. Tsuki identified that their main boss is actually a woman, around in her late 20's.

"Pardon my interruption boss." He said while he bowed formally.

"No you just came at the right moment. I was getting bored anyway. So what happened to your 'scavenger hunt'? Were there any 'players' left?" the woman said while she lit a cigarette into her mouth.

"Apparently all of the members of the Estraneo family were annihilated. However, we saw this young lady attached to a bed." He pointed to Tsuki.

"You're telling me that this girl is a survivor?"

"Yes boss, she said her name was 'Tsuki'."

"From what family did she come from?"

"…She doesn't remember. It appears that after they experimented on her she lost all of her past."

"I see… so now she has amnesia?"

"Exactly boss…"

"Alright spit it out, what do you want to say to me?"

"…I wanted to ask your permission if she could stay."

"That is a very bold declaration and quite a responsibility there. However we must report to the Vongola headquarters first and tell them what we found."

"I do not wish to be rude boss however… I don't think telling them of her survival would be a very wise decision."

"Why do you think so?" Apparently the woman's interest was lit when her 'right hand man' declared he would shelter the child.

"This is just a theory boss but I think they don't really care if anybody survived the massacre. If ever they knew that there was one, they'd probably hand the child over to Vendice because she is a 'taboo' to the Mafia laws."

"An interesting theory you have there. I have to agree with you. Very well I shall contact the headquarters and tell them there were no survivors. So now what are you planning to do with this child? I see a lot of potential despite those dead eyes."

"Would you allow her to serve the household then?" On cue the woman laughed and when she stopped she said "Serve the Bovino family? You mean you want her to become a maid?" she said.

"Indeed she has all the potential to become a hitman and perhaps surpass all of us one day but it would be nice if she stayed on a 'low profile' to avoid further notice."

"So you're going to train her to become an assassin and a maid?" the woman laughed once more. "Very well I am eager to see her progress. Inform all members of our new addition and your plan for her future." She stood up while still having that cigarette inside of her mouth "Well little one, welcome to our family. I am the sub boss of this place, Ottavio. The real boss is still on vacation somewhere in Hawaii and he'll be back in a week .Don't worry about your necessities it will all be taken care of." She took out her hand and Tsuki looked at her with dead eyes. Then she took out hers and flashed a smile…

**XXX**

Then Ottavio's right hand man then announced his plan to the members and all immediately agreed and greeted the child a warm welcome. Ottavio called up her boss and told him of her assistant's plan. The boss was excited to meet her within the week. Then she also reported to the Vongola headquarters that there were no survivors left of the massacre.

**XXX**

A week had passed and Tsuki was starting to warm up to the household. She started to greet the members politely like how a maid would do. She was also trained by various members on how to use guns and hand-to-hand combat. The boss was very pleased of the new member. In fact he cried tears of joy because of her immediate progress.

However, she wasn't a perfect maid. She was clumsy at both cooking and cleaning. It doesn't mean she can't it just means that she'll destroy the place up because of her clumsiness. Little by little, Tsuki was starting how to feel again. She started to regain her emotions however those dead eyes still remained. It didn't stop her from loving and being loved though.

While she was training she found out that had fallen in love with pistols. Ottavia and the boss gave her first gun; it was a custom made Auto Mag with a .44 magnum caliber. She immediately thanked both of them politely stating that it was the best gift she had ever received and promised to cherish it well. Ottavia and the Boss were like her mother and father while Ottavia's assistant was more like a best friend to her.

She trained very hard for days, months and years. Still she wasn't a very good cook and cleaner but she still managed to become a knowledgeable hitman by the age of 10. During that year, the boss' child was born. The child's name was Lambo and he was entrusted into her hands. The boss and everyone believed that she could take good care of the child.

**XXX**

"Now listen Tsuki, this child will soon also become a hitman like you. I want you to become his personal assistant and a sister to him. I want to you to be able to watch him grow up to become a man worthy of the title 'Bovino Boss'. No matter what happens, please protect this child. Do you understand Tsuki?" the boss said while he handed over the baby in his arms to Tsuki's. She looked at the baby and it smiled to her and she smiled back.

"I understand boss."

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER**

* * *

Thanks to a doctor known as 'Shamal' the entire Sawada family had forgotten everything about Tsuki and her disappearance. They were able to live a peaceful life for 12 years without ever thinking about the lost twin. Tsuna, now 15, looked more like his father and became much more of a coward and arrogant kid. However, since the mother spoiled and pampered and loved him to much this went unnoticed to her. The father still continued to be proud of his son not only because he is smart but because of his 'popularity' as a 'nice' kid in town.

**XXX**

"Tsu-kun~ you better get up or you'll be late for school!" Then Tsuna woke up immediately and changed into his school clothes not wanting to be 'bitten to death' by a certain prefect that lurks around the school grounds like a hungry werewolf looking for its prey. Oh well, he went down to eat his breakfast and left the house immediately.

He ran to school with a piece of toast in his mouth. He dashed inside of his classroom thanking the maker that he wasn't found by the wolf. If he was then he'd become his target. Luckily every time he was late he still managed to sneak pass the prefect. All of his classmates kept asking on how he managed to do that to which he'd arrogantly replied 'By lady luck of course'. Everyone in the classroom liked him very much, even the teachers adored him because not only was he a genius but he also had a heart of an angel too.

Well that's what they think… they didn't know he had a much more negative character behind him. In fact he was an arrogant, greedy, selfish, and cowardly bastard that would always bully kids and whine and cry just to get whatever he wants. Well almost all, he still didn't have a girlfriend. His ideal girl is who? Well it's no other than the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko the younger sister of the boxing club leader Sasagawa Ryohei. He wanted her but sadly she already had the Kendo captain, Kensuke Mochida. He was known to be a womanizer however being naïve and innocent Kyoko was she always gave him another chance.

Well we'll see how long he'd be able to put up to his ideal girl's boyfriend's act… Let's return to our MAIN hero of this story

* * *

**BOVINO RESIDENCE**

* * *

"Lambo-sama please don't run along the hallway or you might trip." Said Tsuki. "Gyahahaha, Lambo-sama is to awesome to trip-" And he did trip. "Gotta-stay-calm." He cried and brought out the 10 year bazooka and the 15 year old him appeared out of nowhere. "Oh Tsuki where am I?" being trained within the Bovino household, frankly these things no longer startled her. She said in a monotonous voice "You are in the Bovino household 10 years ago young master." "I see I guess my younger self has caused you a lot of trouble then?" "Oh no, it was because of my inattentiveness this has happened. I apologize"

He patted her head and said "No need to be formal jeez, I always get that all the time in the future. Oh my time's almost up. See you then, Tsuki!" POOF and he was gone. The 5 yr old lambo was now in front of her still crying however he had calmed down a bit. She lifted him up and comforted him telling him that she would bake a cake for her young master.

"Really! Hooray Lambo-sama gets some cake for his good deed!" Then he laughed

"Indeed…well shall we get going then Lambo-sama?"

"Of course!" Then he skipped back into her arms then they went into the kitchen only to encounter Ottavia.

"Gyahaha Aunt Ottavia!" Then Lambo jumped into Ottavia's arms to which she did in a doting manner.

"Welcome back Ottavia-sama, how was your trip with the boss?" Tsuki asked

"Now now I recall not teaching you how to be formal in front of others but not in front of me." Tsuki smiled while Ottavia handed her something.

"Here's a little something I managed to snag up while I was in the Russian base." The she gave Tsuki a custom made M1911 Pistol with a .45 caliber.

"You didn't have to do this Ottavia."

"I told you to call me mommy didn't I?"

"But-"

"Say it!"

"B-"

"It's an order." At once Tsuki complied, after all she couldn't disobey an 'order' "Then how was your trip Mommy?" Ottavia muttered 'cute' under her breath and said "My you have indeed grown up, last time I saw you were just by my waist and now your height is already chin length." Tsuki indeed had grown, she now had a beautiful body curve strong like a hit man yet delicate like a lady's. Her hair was spikey- straight it was somehow tamable. Indeed what a wonderful lady she has become.

"By the way Tsuki, The boss asked me to call the two of you in his office."

"What for…Mommy?"

"A mission."

"You mean Lambo-sama will have his first mission?"

"Yeah and it's quite dangerous that's why the boss was calling you to his office."

"Roger that!"

Then they both left the area and immediately proceeded to their boss' office.

**XXX**

"Enter" said the boss

Lambo was on Tsuki's hand and they stood up right in front of the boss' desk.

"Have you heard of the mission I asked Ottavia to tell you about?"

"Yes sir" Tsuki replied

"Well, your target is this man." He showed a folder with a picture and info about the target.

**Name: Reborn**

**Age: Presumably?2**

**Profession: Hitman/ Tutor**

**Description: Likes Espresso, Has a shape shifting Chameleon as his partner. The most trusted assassin by the Vongola 9th.**

"You mean the famous hit man 'Reborn'?" Tsuki asked to confirm the information.

"That's right he's the one. I need you and my son here to go to Japan and watch his actions. You will not make a move unless I contact you to do so. While you're at it though…" Then he handed her a camera and told her to take the wonderful tourist destination of the place.

"You will leave tomorrow morning. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"You may leave."

**XXX**

"Mom what's a baby doing in our house?" Asked Tsuna.

"Oh I saw a flyer in front of the house saying that he'll tutor you for free in exchange for house stay and food."

"Mom I think this is a scam! Besides, I'm doing well in class already."

"Oh what's the harm in trying it? Hold on I need to answer a call."

Then he laughed and said "So you think you can teach me something? Well go on tell me what you're going to teach? Babysitting?" He laughed again but only received a smack from him to his head. He was KO. Then the baby proceeded to enter his room and smack him up awake again.

"Ugh…what…get away from me!" then the baby smirked saying that "My name is Reborn and I'm going to tutor you on how to become a mafia boss."

"Hold on a minute so you're telling me that I'm going to become a boss of a mafia family?"

"What are you deaf? Here I thought you were a genius."

"Wha- I'm just confirming! Fine tell me about the details…"

* * *

**XXX**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

The sound of airplanes landing and people waking up was heard. Tsuki got up and carried both of their baggage. Today they will do nothing but sightseeing and waiting for their boss' call. Tsuki sighed but still complied to her boss' wish. At least she could bond with her charge for the time being…

The first day during her stay they went to a lot of places and savored a lot of food. Well technically it was his master that savored most of the food. Nevertheless she was happy because her master was happy. Then they also bought a lot of things to be shipped or brought back to the family. Then, on the second day they went shopping most of them were just food and clothes for her young master. It was sweets and a cow suit fit for his age.

On the third day that's when their most awaited call arrived. Their boss had instructed them to go to the Sawada household and spy on Reborn and his charge.

**XXX**

"I see, that baby with a fedora hat is the infamous Reborn while that boy standing near him is his student also known as Sawada, Tsuna." She said through her binoculars. "Hold on a minute who's that brat in the cow's suit…hold on…" then she glanced around to see if Lambo was still near her. To her horror the kid she saw inside the household was no other than Lambo. "Ah! Perhaps this is also part of Lambo-sama's plan. Oh the communicator is working!"

"Oi Dame-Tsuki! Make them kneel!" he said shouting on top of his lungs.

"However young master-" she was cut off when she heard him crying. When she heard this she cut off the communication and immediately brought out her DSR 1 Sniper Rifle and positioned the gun in place. She was going to shoot their knees so that they'd kneel in front of his young master. After all, his orders are absolute.

**XXX**

"Hey, who are you talking to?" said Reborn.

"The great Lambo is talking to one of his subordinates!" he exclaimed

"I-IF Y-Y-YOU D-D-ON'T W-WANT TO D-DIE YOU BETTER KNEEL!" As if on cue there was a bullet shot, it ALMOST reached Reborn's knees. He also deflected the incoming bullet supposedly going to hit Tsuna's knees.

"W-what t-t-the hell w-w-was that?" his student stuttered.

"I don't know, but to be able to snipe that far and almost caught me off guard must be an assassin sent to kill you."

"W-what? B-b-b-ut I haven't even become the boss yet!"

"Yeah but the mafia has its own dirty little ways."

"Whoever that person is, this kid's subordinate is a worth being called a professional 'hitman' unlike him." Then Lambo started crying "SHOOT!" He commanded "Not if you can help it" Then Reborn threw Lambo out off the window and out of nowhere the mysterious hit man finally showed her face.

"Reborn I heard all this commotion up here and wondered what-" The girl with pink hair suddenly entered the room but stopped talking all of a sudden.

"T-that girl…y-you are one of the Bovino's top assasins. You are the so-called 'Onnisciente'!" she exclaimed.

"Eh O-oni?" then he earned a smack on his head.

"It's the Italian word for 'all-knowing' it is a title given to any mafiaso that knows a wide-range of abilities and skills but it does not necessarily mean that the person has mastered all."

"I've heard everything about you! In Taiwan they call you 'Yao' in America you are known as 'Blue Eyes'." The girl with pink hair added.

"Gyahahaha! That's how awesome Lambo san's maid is!" the kid added

"But she doesn't have blue eyes!" once again Tsuna earned a smack from Reborn.

"Don't take it literally, the word 'Yao' in Taiwanese means 'Devil' while the color blue can also mean ice or cold. In short, this 'servant' of his is internationally known and very dangerous like me."

"I'm sorry for my rudeness however I am nothing like you, indeed you are a professional hit man however I have yet to achieve that title. Besides I am just a servant in my family and treated with just and equality."

"In short you would do anything for this kid in front of you?"

"Yes, it was my order."

"From who?"

"It was an order from his father, the boss of Bovino family."

"I see… then welcome to the Vongola family then." Reborn happily stated.

"Well I'll do you a favor and won't smack you in the head like what I do to my student. I said the your going to join the Vongola family, this kid's family and fight alongside your charge."

"In exchange?"

"Well that's for him to decide." Then everyone in the room looked at Tsuna.

"D-don't look at me! J-j-just don't get me involved in this."

"What he's trying to say is that he's going to protect the Bovino boss' child."

"WHAT!" he exclaimed then he got smacked by reborn in the head again.

"Are you trying to defy me?" he said

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no" he stammered out.

"Anyway it's his choice not yours."

"Lambo-sama deems him worthy to be his subordinate." The kid said to his maid.

"Very well, my master has decided to remain by the boss candidate's side, and I his servant will do my very best to protect this family for my Master's sake."

"You have a deal then oh and by the way, what is your real name?" reborn asked

"My name is Tsuki."

"That's all? No last name or anything?" Tsuna asked

"No I was told that when I was young my entire family was slaughter and caused me to become extremely traumatized that I forgot everything."

"Were you part of the mafia?"

"As far as I recall my family never took part in any mafia activities at all. We were just a normal family."

"Then how did the Bovino family take you in?"

"They happened to be on patrol during that time when all of a sudden they heard screams for help. That was when I blacked out and don't know what happened."

"What else do you recall before that incident?"

"I remember it was my birthday when it happened."

"When is your birthday?"

"I don't remember, we do have a celebration for my arrival though around October 18."

"I see…well regardless of past you're still welcome here. By the way, you and my student somehow resemble each other."

"Well it's impossible that I have any siblings because I'm just an only child." Tsuna said

"Anyway you'll be staying in this household and take care of that brat." He ordered.

"And?"

"Just that wait for my further instructions." Reborn added

"Very well if you need me or young master we shall be in the other room. Excuse as then…oh and I am very sorry for the ruckus I did earlier."

"Don't worry about it, Vongola could just easily fix this up. Leave it to us." With that she gave her last bow and took Lambo with her in the other room.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	3. Obsevation, Trial and an Error

IM BACK WITH CHAPTER 3!

OMEGESH! Thank you very much for all of your reviews, favs and likes :D it really inspired me X)))

ENJOY!

* * *

**Dearest Boss,**

**It seems that the infamous hit man Reborn took notice of young master's skills. He also invited us to join the Vongola family. Our return may be delayed therefore I am writing this letter to ask for your permission to remain.**

**Sincerely,**

**Tsuki**

Tsuki decided to recheck the letter to make sure that she didn't commit an error. Satisfied with what she wrote, she placed the letter inside the envelope and sealed it. She fixed Lambo's blanket then left the room without making any noise. She went straight to the postal office and gave it to the one in charge afterwards she returned to the Sawada residence to watch over her young master.

"Oh aren't you Lambo's care taker?" said the mother of the hit man's student. 'It was Sawada Tsuna if I recall. This person standing in front of me must be his mother, Sawada Nana.'

"Yes I am his care taker. My name is Tsuki." Tsuki replied.

"Why are you up so early dear?" Tsuna's mother asked.

**(Tsuki's POV)**

"I usually wake up around this hour. When I was young my master would often train me to wake up very early to exercise and train. From then on I got used to it. Besides I also sent a letter to my young master's father to inform him of our stay in your household." I explained

"What a polite and soft-spoken girl you are. I've always wanted to have a daughter like you! Oh, would you mind if I call you Tsu-chan?" She clasped her hands together and started to act all lovingly.

"Thank you very much for your compliment, oh and I do not mind being called that way Nana-san."

"Just call me Mama. I'll be happy to be called that way."

"Very well, then…Mama?" She squealed with delight and led me to the kitchen. There she asked if I could cook. I told her I wasn't very good at it then she said she'd teach me. So she did, we cooked their breakfast. However due to my clumsy nature I didn't become very much of a help. In the end I just told her I would just prepare the plates.

"Are you'll be okay with that?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Yes besides I will only become a hindrance due to my incapability of cooking."

"You are not a bother to me. Don't worry about that, Mama is happy to teach a girl like you to cook." She gave me a reassuring smile while I smiled back.

"Alright then…"

**XXX**

"Good morning." Then Tsuna sat down together with his tutor, Reborn.

"Good morning young master Tsuna and young master Reborn." I greeted back while bowing.

"Pfft I doubt that the title 'young master' is fitting for dame-Tsuna here." Reborn said.

"Mou Reborn just let her call me that!" he retorted.

"Hmph, I don't like being called 'young master'." Reborn said facing me this time.

"Then will 'Reborn-san' do?"

"Much better"

"GYAHAHAHA! Lambo-san wants to eat everything!" All of a sudden Lambo jumped on his seat followed by I-pin. Bianchi sat down quietly near Reborn. I sat down near Lambo in order to feed him. It's not that he can't do it by himself it's because if he eats by himself he tends to spill food… a lot of it. Therefore the boss ordered me to do everything for him until he reaches the age he can do it all by himself.

When we finished eating our fill I helped in washing the dishes. Then Reborn-san called me and he asked "Hey Tsuki, can you do me a favor?"

"What sort of favor is it Reborn-san?" I asked

"I need you to watch over dame-tsuna for a week."

"You mean inside the school campus itself?"

"Not necessarily as a student of the school. I just want you to watch and observe him."

"Reborn-san I am honored to do this favor for you however do you mind telling me why I must follow him to school? Aren't you observing him too?" I asked

"True enough but I want to see for myself how you work."

"So you wish to see my skills as a hit man?"

"Yeah"

"Then who would take care of Lambo-sama?"

"Just leave it to Maman, she'll take good care of him."

"…Very well… when will I start?"

"Today"

"But Reborn-san, Tsuna-sama is already at school."

"I recall telling you to observe him while he is AT school."

"Alright"

"Maman" Reborn called out.

"What is it? Is there something you need?" she asked

"No Tsuki and I will be going out for a while." He said

"Please take care of Lambo-sama for me. Thank you and I'm very sorry." I added while bowing.

"Oh no I don't mind, you two have fun then."

**XXX**

We arrived at Namimori school grounds however the gates were locked. Not that it was a problem for us anyway. We simply jumped over the gate and climbed on top of the rooftop using a rope to observe the young Vongola's activities.

"Here read this file." He handed over a folder with the name 'Sawada Tsuna' on it. I opened the folder and saw a file with information regarding Sawada Tsuna.

**Name: Sawada Tsuna**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: October 14**

**Family: Sawada, Nana (Mother)**

**Sawada, Iemitsu (Father)**

**Sawada, Tsunako (Sister): Went missing by the age of 3, presumably dead.**

**Sawada, Ieyasu (Great, great, great, great-grandfather)**

**Height: 157 cm**

**Weight: 46.5 kg**

**Blood type: A**

**Description: He is also known as a "Genius" by the entire Namimori citizens. He is kind and polite not to mention athletic. A potential leader if skills and talents are properly polished.**

Then I closed the folder and looked at Reborn.

"Reborn-san according to the file, it said that Sawada-sama has a sister and said that she went missing when she was 3. What happened?"

"Hmph, this is a secret between you, me and the higher ups and elites of Vongola. Sawada Tsuna had a younger sister her name was Sawada Tsunako. According to the reports I have received from Iemitsu, it stated that she was a below average student, extremely shy and quiet, polite and very kind. She was also called 'Dame-tsuna' by her classmates and her brother. From those reports I came up with a conclusion that she's being a target for bullying in class and even by her own brother.

During their 3rd birthday, an enemy was able to ambush the Sawada residence and kidnap the young girl. Afterwards we sent a search party to look for her. However a year later it became hopeless so the 9th decided to leave this case and told Iemitsu to undergo 'treatment' under Shamal. He says that because of that incident he could hardly ever focus, his wife Nana became depressed while Tsuna was still… being Tsuna. In fact he performed much better because he no longer had to share…

By the orders of the 9th, Iemitsu followed and called up Shamal. Then a week later, they had started to move on and work even better. Everything was returning to normal at the price of their memories on Sawada Tsunako of course but to Tsuna she was but a mere stepping stone to his so called 'success.' Up 'till now we are still searching for her but in minimal numbers so as not to attract any more attention."

After he explained what happened 11 years ago I couldn't help but feel bad for this 'Tsunako.'

"Well what do you think about dame-Tsuna now?" Reborn added

"I have no right to judge him because of his past. Besides I must not let my emotions and feelings take control of me while on a mission but… I can't help but feel pity for his little sister. Perhaps she might've survived but on the worst case scenario she must be dead out of malnutrition or perhaps starvation. Or maybe she must've been killed by her kidnappers."

"Her chance of survival is most like .0001%, there were no bodies found or reported to us during the rest of the years so let us just assume that she's missing." He said

"Indeed, setting that aside I must focus on observing him." I said

"Yeah you're right."

"You two, for trespassing in school property, spying and crowding I will bite you to death!" Said a voice from behind I turned around only to be greeted by a steel tonfa. I barely dodged it, I jumped behind him and he faced me with an amused smirk.

"Wao, you're different from those herbivores. At least you'll be able to entertain me. Let's see how long you will last!" then he lunge his tonfa while I merely dodged it. He kept doing this until his smirk faded and turned into a scowl.

"Why aren't you attacking herbivore?" He asked while he lunge another attack.

"Yo Hibari" Reborn jumped back on my shoulder while the boy stopped attacking.

"Hey baby who is this new herbivore?" he asked.

"This girl is my student. Her name is Tsuki she's also the maid of Sawada Household and a care taker for a certain family member."

"It's nice to meet you." I bowed down.

"Ho, interesting. You mean this herbivore is a maid? She looks more than that to me." He said while licking his lips as if he were hungry.

"Hmph, indeed she is. She's also a hit man like me and I am training her to become a pro like me."

"…I see, you with the maid dress."

"Yes?"

"I'll look forward to our next meeting but don't expect me show any mercy. If I ever see you again I'll bite you to death." With that he left the rooftop. I exchanged looks with Reborn and asked him what just happened.

"Well basically I'm just testing you. I gave you the folder earlier and asked you to read all of the information regarding dame-Tsuna all because it was part of this trial. I wanted to see if you would turn against the soon to be boss of the Vongola family just because of information coming from paper."

"What about that dangerous looking boy a while ago? Was he also a part of this test?"

"No but I knew he'd come to this place because this is where he usually stays."

"I'm sorry but that doesn't really sound so clear to me. If he wasn't part of this test, then why did he suddenly attack me?"

"That dangerous boy is this schools most feared and most respected leader of Nami-chuu, his name is Hibari Kyoya. A few weeks ago before you came to our household he became a member of dame-Tsuna's family. He is also known as a blood thirsty person who dislikes crowds and weaklings or in his language 'herbivore.' It also seems that he has take an interest in you." He added

"Ah… then Reborn-san what is this test you were telling about for?"

"If you could become a worthy member of the family and qualify as my student."

"However aren't you training Sawada-sama? Wouldn't training me be a bother to you?"

"I appreciate your concern but don't underestimate me skill. After all I am Reborn."

"Very well, I am honored to become a part of this family and to train under your guidance."

"Starting today you will call me as 'Reborn-sensei.' Do you understand that Tsuki?"

"Yes Reborn-sensei."

Just like that I became a member of the most dangerous mafia family called 'Vongola' along with the young master. I also became Reborn-sensei's other student.

* * *

That's it please Review :D and PM me if you have any ideas for this story :3


	4. Enter, Bucking Bronco Dino!

****Here's chapter 4 I hope you guys enjoy! ALSO please don't forget to review :3

* * *

**Dearest boss,**

**After a lot of happenings the famous hit man Reborn has decided to take me under his wing. He plans on training me alongside the soon to be boss of the Vongola family. He also decided that I shall be Sawada-sama's personal body guard and personal assistant. Boss, it seems that we will be staying here in Japan longer than we planned. What do you think about this boss?**

**Sincerely,**

**Tsuki**

Ottavio smirked while she lit a cigarette into her mouth. She handed over the letter to the boss. The Boss sounded overjoyed thus he cried tears of joy. He was proud of his Lambo and his very own babysitter, Tsuki. He told Ottavio to reply to her letter saying that he would even allow them to stay in Japan and serve the Vongola family for an eternity.

Ottavio sighed and began writing the reply…

**What's up Tsuki,**

**In case you don't know who I am (which I doubt you wouldn't really know who I am) well I'm your 'Mommy Ottavio'. The Boss approves of your stay in Japan. He was really happy you know? He cried tears of joy when he heard that his young son and his babysitter would become a part of the most dangerous mafia family. He says that he's so proud of you two. **

**The Boss also told me to tell you this 'Tsuki, if you are reading this letter now I want to let you know that Lambo has reached the stage of 'independence' in which he will start to learn how to fight and protect his pride and those that are dear to him. Now that he has finally begun to mature, it is time that you stop feeding him and treating him like a child. It is time he starts deciding for himself. It is also time he gets an assassin kit! Still keep him safe but do not meddle with his affairs, do you understand? A box of firearms and spying kit will be sent to the Sawada household along with this letter. We will wait for your reply- Boss'**

**Well whatever, don't take his words to seriously Tsuki. Just remember your duty to keep him safe. Oh and I agree with Boss, it's time you stop treating him like a baby. It's time you become a sister to him. Teach him the ways of being a proper hit man. Don't spoil him too much 'kay? By the way, you know Tsuki you have always been a very obedient person. Remember all the lessons I've taught you when you were a kid most especially 'observation' and 'decision-making.' I just thought I'd mention this to you, I thought your getting rusty but hey it's that infamous hit man Reborn we're talking about so no worries.**

**Whatever you do, we will always be at your back ready to support you. Oh and I don't really think Lambo is ready to handle the 'Assasin kit' the boss sent to him. Keep it away from him; he might think those are toys. It's an order from me, do you understand? **

**Lots of love,**

**Ottavio**

She sealed the envelope and assigned one of her subordinates to send the letter and the package to the postal office. When they left, she looked at the window while smoking and smiled saying "Today, something really good will happen. I can't wait for your reply, Tsuki-chan."

**XXX**

"Neh neh, Tsuki who sent this?" Lambo asked while examining the package.

Tsuki was busy reading the letter so she didn't heard what Lambo was saying.

"Dame-Tsuki how dare you ignore me!" Then he earned a light smack from Tsuki and she said "I'm very sorry Lambo-sama however the letter stated that I no longer have to do everything for you. Your Aunt Ottavio has ordered me to keep this package and not to spoil you anymore. The Boss said that I must not meddle with your affairs anymore. I apologize for my earlier action though." She bowed down while Lambo continued to cry and whine. Reborn heard everything then smacked him harder that what Tsuki did earlier.

"Hmph, then that means that you aren't his babysitter anymore since he's 'all-grown up' already. Am I right?"

"Yes Reborn-sensei." He smirked then raised his gun pointing it to Lambo. However Tsuki raised her pistol to his head. "The letter did state that even he is undergoing the state of 'independence' I must protect him from harm." She simply received a smirk from the hit man and his partner reverted back to a Chameleon. Tsuki placed her gun back to… well somewhere in her maid suit.

"Hmph, not having double thoughts on eliminating a threat for the sake of protecting your young master is really worth calling a 'hit man.' Anyway, today I invited over my former student."

"What for Reborn-sensei?" she said as if nothing happened earlier. This only made Reborn erm… happier.

"No particular reason, I just invited him over. I wanted to introduce him to Dame-Tsuna. I need you to simply observe and protect dame-Tsuna if ever there were to be threats around."

"In what particular location do you want me to be positioned?"

"Just pretend to be a maid of the Sawada household and follow them around like how a maid does."

"Very well, when will the guests arrive?"

"Right now"

"Do you want me to greet them outside?"

"I'll go with you; I want to see how much my former charge improved."

**XXX**

They waited outside of the house. Then black cars parked in front of the gate and men in black all of a sudden came out from the car and then a man came out from the car in the middle. Tsuki opened the gate and greeted the man with blond hair and green jacket.

"Good Afternoon sir, welcome to the Sawada household." She greeted.

"Oh Good Afternoon to you to-"he stopped when he saw Reborn on her shoulder.

"Ciaoussu" He said

"What's up Reborn? It's been a while since we've met. Who's this maid?"

"This maid you're talking to is also my student. Tsuki meet Dino, my former charge. Dino meet Tsuki, the babysitter of the Bovino Boss' son and bodyguard of the Vongola boss candidate."

"Eh! You're also his student. That's a very rare occurrence, so what did you see in this cute lady?"

"She's very talented and skillful. She uses a lot of weapons and knows a lot about hand-to-hand combat. She's also known as 'Onnisciente' in Italy. Does this ring any bells?"

"Ah! Aren't you that famous assassin that single-handedly wiped out a secret illegal drug processing factory and the entire mafia family that owned it?"

"Yes that would be me."

"You're also the one that annihilated a rival family from the US too right?" he asked

"Yes" I said

"That's great Tsuki, looks like you're starting to be acknowledged by my student too."

"I can't believe this I'm actually meeting the famous 'know-it-all' and 'blue eyes'! I don't understand though, why are you a maid?" then he earned a smack by Reborn.

"I guess I left you earlier than I thought. She's doing this so as not to attract attention from rival families which would also endanger the Vongola boss candidate's life."

"Ouch! You didn't have to smack me besides why are you the one answering all of my questions?"

"It's because I'm her tutor."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Hmph, just get in." He kicked him inside and was led upstairs to Tsuna's room.

"Oh so this is the room of my kouhai. It's a bit messy though." He said

"Speak for yourself." Reborn said while he sat down on his shoulders.

"You never changed Reborn. You're still that tutor I had years ago."

"What makes you think that you changed?" Dino visibly sweat dropped.

"May I get you something to eat?" Tsuki said.

"We'll have your home-baked cake and some tea would do." Reborn replied

"I understand." Then she left the room.

**XXX**

"Hey Reborn isn't there something wrong with her eyes?"

"So you noticed?"

"Yeah I noticed it just a while ago when she greeted me. The way she greeted though sounded so genuine but why is it that her eyes…are lifeless?"

"I commend you for that observation baka-Dino. I don't really know the rest of the details but according to her. Her family was just ordinary citizens then one day they were massacred and she survived. She was found by the Bovino family and trained her to be a maid and assassin. Then she became the babysitter for the Bovino Boss' son."

"… I see, she went through an incredibly traumatic experience. I feel…"

"Pity? Well if you look at her now she seems to be happy because of her job."

Then there was silence but it wasn't that long. Tsuki opened the door to Tsuna's room and served the home baked cake to the guests.

"Thank you for waiting. Please help yourself."

"How about you, aren't you going to eat with us?" Dino asked

"I'm not really hungry besides I still have matters to attend to such as my master's food."

"Just leave him be. Didn't the letter the Bovino Boss sent to you stated that the kid shouldn't be pampered too much?"

"Yes"

"So just leave the job to Maman. We've also got a lot of things to discuss." Reborn added

**XXX**

"Hey Reborn who were those people outside of the house?" Tsuna said when he opened the door.

"Yo! I'm the 10th boss of the Cavallone family. My name is Dino Cavallone."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

"You heard him baka-Tsuna. That guy in front of you was my former student."

"H-h-h-how d-d-do y-y-you d-d-do?"

Then they had a nice long chat during that day. A lot of things happened to though. Such as Lambo accidentally tripping and the grenades he was holding almost killed the people outside. Luckily their boss, Dino, managed to catch and throw the grenades while Tsuki shot them while in mid-air.

"Thanks Tsuki, I owe you one."

"Do not mention it. I do not wish to see innocent civilians harmed by firearms such as those. As for the young master…" She turned around and began to sermon Little Lambo.

"Hey Boss, I recall that face. If I'm not mistaken that girl is the famous 'Know-it-all' from Italy!" Romario stated.

"Yeah that's the one."

"Then why is she-"

"Long story…"

Then he stayed overnight in the household. There they found out a lot of things about him. First, he was an absolute klutz without his subordinates around him. Second, he had a pet turtle that could grow when soaked in water. Third, he seems to dislike the boss candidate.

"Hey Reborn… that student of yours sounds like he knows everything."

"That's just how he is. Just let it go."

"…Fine. Tomorrow I'll see if he's really worth to be called a 'Boss' by his subordinates."

"…Alright"

**The Next Day**

So he did test him out. He 'kidnapped' him and drove around and back to the same street. Dino deemed his subordinates worthy enough to be called 'Family members'. Reborn told them that the entire Yakuza thing was real. So they all headed out to their hideout, only to find out that all the members were beaten to bloody pulp.

Their leader came out which frightened Tsuna. Reborn shot the Dying Will bullet and he managed to defeat their boss and attend school peacefully.

"See what did I tell you?" Reborn said while jumping on the shoulder of Dino.

"Fine, fine. He is worthy despite that attitude of his. By the way how come Tsuki isn't with you?"

"I made her deal with the main branch."

"What? But why?"

"If the main branch found out of their branch family's defeat they would've charge in the hideout and it would've caused a bigger problem. "

"I see so you actually sent her to scare them off?"

"Yeah I even told her to make sure they would never return."

Sweat drop "I think that's kind of brutal."

"Hmph, we're talking about Tsuki here. The famous 'Know-it-all' from Italy. I'm sure she wouldn't go on a rampage knowing that it would danger the family."

"Oh… by the way. Isn't that Gokudera, the right hand man of my kouhai?"

"Yeah so what of it?"

"Aren't they sort of going to clash with one another for the postion?"

Reborn smirked and said "Relax, Tsuki isn't really after the position. She's just worried for her master's safety that's it. Besides they haven't even met yet and I doubt Gokudera could bring himself to insult Tsuki."

"Yeah…"

"Besides I think it's time I tell you this secret."

"Woah what secret would that be?"

"Regarding the ambush incident 11 years ago when dame-Tsuna was still 3."

**TBC...**

* * *

So yeah it's kind of sure because I kind of got light-headed so I still hope you guys liked it. REVIEW PLEASE ! :DDDDD ARIGATOU!


	5. The Skylark Falls

Chapter 5!

== Note: To those reading my Cardfight Vanguard fic I won't be updating for another month or week cuz my Aunt and my family are going on a vacation trip REALLY GOMEN!

== As for this fic... I'll see if I can continue updating for the next days... :00000

* * *

**Dearest Boss,**

**I have received the package and the letter a week ago. I apologize for my late reply. A lot of events had happened asides training with Reborn. Like how young master is starting to open up to everyone in the household. He loves to eat the food cooked by the mother of the young Vongola boss candidate. I haven't met most of his guardians; however I have met one of them. His name was Hibari Kyoya, the most dangerous and feared leader of the school. He looks very strong and very capable of protecting the family. He dislikes crowds and is in search for strong opponents. I really don't understand why every time he sees me, he attacks me. Is there some sort of hidden meaning behind his actions?**

**The Boss candidate was also hospitalized last week because he had an accident during one of his training sessions with Reborn. He was visited by his family members but every next day his room would always switch until he ended up inside the same room with Hibari Kyoya. Things didn't go really smoothly because of the tense atmosphere inside that room. It seems that all of the staff and people feared him very much. After my 2 day training sessions with Reborn I finally got to visit the boss candidate one-on-one inside his hospital room but then the Hibari Kyoya woke up and began to attack me once more. I dodged one of his attacks and hit his nape and he fell unconscious. I lifted him and placed him back into his bed. **

**The boss candidate thanked me then asked where I have been. I told him I was training with Reborn. Then a few hours later I took my leave and left the two of them in peace. Afterwards I heard vases breaking and a loud scream. I simply shrugged it off because I thought somebody was having a party and went out of control…**

**The young master told me to say 'hi' to you and Aunt Ottavio. **

**Sincerely,**

**Tsuki**

Ottavio folded the letter and placed it back inside the envelope. She gave it to the boss and left the office. She took a cigarette pack from her pocket and took a stick then began to light it up with her lighter. She leaned to a wall close to the window and looked at the sky "A storm is about to brew up very soon Tsuki. I believe you will manage to get past this one."

JAPAN

Tsuki sneezed and continued sweeping the yard. "I think somebody is talking about me…" she stated while looking up at the sky. "The weather today is cloudy. It seems there will a storm very soon but not today. I wonder if the weather in Italy is similar…" she wondered. Then she heard faint footsteps from outside, she took a look and saw that they were the two companions that the boss candidate had.

"Good Morning" she greeted.

"Hey what's up! Who might you be?" said the guy with a gleeful smile.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you inside the 10th's yard?" added by the silver haired boy while raising his dynamites.

"My name is Tsuki. I am the Sawada Household's maid and the Babysitter for the Bovino Boss' son." She said while looking at their eyes and bowing.

"Ah! I've seen you before. You're that maid that was challenged by Hibari one time and then he left. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi." He said with a smile again.

"Tsk! Why would I tell a measly maid my name?"

"Maa maa, well this guy's Gokudera."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. If you are in search of young master he is still asleep. If you'd like you may enter the premises to wait for him. Or do you prefer to go ahead of him?" she asked politely.

"Of course I'd follow the 10th! I'm going inside." Gokudera declared.

"Well I don't mind waiting so it's fine for me, haha!"

"You may enter." She opened the gate and the two went inside the house. They were immediately greeted by Reborn. "Ciaossu" he greeted merrily while jumping on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Hey kid!"

"Good Morning Reborn-san today I am here to safely escort the 10th to school."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but have you met the maid outside?" Reborn asked

"Oh you mean that maid sweeping the yard? Yeah, she's really soft-spoken and very polite." Yamamoto said

"Tch well that's what's expected from a maid you Yakyuu-baka!"

"But…how come her eyes were dead? Isn't she a bit too polite?" Yamamoto added. Reborn smirked and said "Good job on noticing, yeah that maid outside isn't just an ordinary maid. She's also one of the most dangerous assassins of the mafia. She's also my student." He said

"Wha- but how come she's just a maid?" a hint of shock was heard from Gokudera.

"Must I really repeat the entire explanation again? She's disguised as one so as not to attract rivals that would possibly harm dame-Tsuna and his family. By the way, Gokudera have you ever heard of the assassin that has the title 'Onnisciente', 'Yao' and 'Blue eyes'?" Gokudera's eyes widened at those names. "Yeah! She's the famous assassin known to have annihilated a factory processing illegal drugs and its branches including the family that owned it. Even their families and connections were killed. She's also known to have wiped out another evil mafia family from Taiwan. Then she was known to have assassinated the rival mafia family of the Cavallone family. Why'd you bring that up Reborn-san?"

"It's because the person who did all of that was the one that greeted you two."

"WHAT!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Yeah she's now the babysitter of the son of the Bovino boss and personal body guard of dame-Tsuna."

"No way she's that young? I can't believe I've actually met the famous 'Know-it-all' from Italy."

"Ugh… I feel kind of left out. Could you explain it for me?" Yamamoto laughed sheepishly.

"Basically that maid you've met outside is also one of my students. I took her in because I saw a great amount of potential in her. Why don't you go outside and talk to her while I go wake up dame-Tsuna for you?"

"Well if that's what Reborn-san wants us to do…let's go baseball idiot."

"Huh? Where are we going?" He felt himself dragged by Gokudera. They went outside and saw Tsuki looking up at the sky. Gokudera took a step forward and bowed down in front of her.

"I apologize for my rude attitude earlier. I didn't know you were Reborn-san's student and the famous 'Onnisciente' from Italy."

"I forgive you besides, I am just a maid. Why are you two outside?"

"Maa the kid said he'll be the one to wake Tsuna up since it's getting a bit late though. He told us to go outside and talk to you for the meantime."

"Well what is that you want to clarify with me?" she asked

"I've wanted to ask this ever since I've heard you're incredible feat in Italy. What weapons did you use to annihilate the factories?"

"Well I used pistols, grenades, RPG, blades, sniper rifles and assault rifles."

"How were you able to carry all of those firearms?"

"I guess I just got used to carrying all of them after I went through my master's training session."

"Who is your master?"

"My master is Ottavio, the Bovino Boss' right hand man."

"I see… so you came from the Bovino family?"

"I wasn't born inside the family. I was adopted after the tragedy that happened to my real ones. Then afterwards they trained me and sent me to various missions across the globe when I was 7. I took on my very first solo mission when I was 9. The Boss assigned me to become the babysitter of his son by the same age. Afterwards I never took another mission."

"Then how come you're here in Japan together with that stupid cow?"

"The boss assigned the young master with his very first mission. It was to assassinate Reborn however the mission failed when I saved young master's life because he was about to fall. That was also the time when Reborn-sensei took us in the Vongola family."

"I don't really get the details but you're that kid's student to right? Haha"

"Yes, I am also Sawada-sama's personal body guard."

They talked about a lot of things too but most of them were just questions for Tsuki. Yamamoto asked if she was into sports she simply replied she was interested in them but was never very good at playing. He also asked if she has played baseball before. She said she did but she didn't remember the details, the only thing she recalled was that everyone blacked out. Then Gokudera asked if she liked any particular firearm. She answered by saying she liked pistols since those were the very first weapons she used. Finally he asked why her eyes were lifeless to which she replied it was because when she was young she always looked up at the sun directly so the colors of her eyes drained. The two of them sweat dropped from her reply but believed it anyway.

Finally Tsuna came out of the house accompanied by his tutor who then jumped on the shoulder of Tsuki. The three parted ways and dashed to their school in hopes of making it on time. Reborn smirked and told Tsuki to follow the trio just in case they were to encounter 'trouble' along the way. She did and dashed to follow them.

"My apologies tenth if only I arrived earlier we wouldn't be this late!" Gokudera said while running.

"Maa maa don't put it to heart." Yamamoto said while laughing.

"Shut up baseball idiot!"

"Just run I don't want to get bitten to death by Hibari! My classmates will make fun of me!" Tsuna said

When they arrived at the gate, the said devil was waiting for them with a smirk on his face.

"SHIT!" Tsuna cursed loudly.

"Herbivores for being late I will bite you to de-"Then all of a sudden his supposed attack was blocked by a kick.

"Sawada-sama please proceed, Reborn-sensei told me to handle the 'trouble' you would encounter today." The three were in awe on how she was able to stop Hibari's unstoppable attack. Hibari wore scowl on his face because his attack was blocked by a mere kick coming from the interesting herbivorous maid. The three dashed to their respective classrooms with Yamamoto and Gokudera mouthing their thanks while Tsuna simply dashed ahead out of fear.

**XXX**

"Hmph so you have returned herbivore." Hibari said while fixing his posture. "Let's settle this once and for all." He took out his steel tonfas only to be blocked by another pair of tonfas. "I'm sorry but I do not plan on letting you win so easily. The orders given to me are absolute." She said without showing any expressions on her face.

Hibari jumped backwards eyeing his prey with amusement. He licked his lips as if he had found a worthy opponent. He lunged forward only to be blocked once more by a steel tonfa. He tried to attack again but the same thing happened. He kept attacking her simultaneously while she kept blocking his attacks with ease as if she could see through his attacks.

She jumped backwards and he stopped to look at her while panting. He looked at those dull eyes. He saw that she really wasn't planning on losing this fight either. But why isn't she attacking? Then all of a sudden people were looking out the window watching their fight. The other students were surprised and shocked to see that the most feared prefect of their school was being beaten by a mere a maid.

"Stupid herbivores!" he muttered under his breath. He lunge another attack but Tsuki simply vaulted over him giving him a view of ehem ehem underneath ehem ehem. He saw she was wearing black knee length cargo pants and a lot of firearms underneath that maid outfit. He smirked and looked at her eye to eye "You…are an interesting person. If I recall your name was Tsuki…" he panted. She replied "Yes" then he tried to hit her with his tonfa she blocked the attack and hit his stomach with her tonfa. Now that… was a K.O. (SFX: BOXING BELL (LOL))

The students all cheered for the maid yet shocked by their leader's defeat. She carried him on her shoulder and asked one of the students where the clinic was. The student led her to the said place and she opened the door saying "Excuse me, but please look after him. He seems to have been knocked unconscious by somebody. I shall take my leave then." She left the place and returned to the Sawada residence. The doctor was shocked to see the invincible disciplinary president was knocked down by somebody? Whoever this person is… probably isn't as friendly as it sounds…

XXX

Hibari woke up and found himself inside the clinic. He saw the wall clock and it says that the time was '4 PM'. He couldn't bring himself to stand up or get up properly after the attack. He smirked remembering the image he saw before he blacked out. Those emotionless eyes, those firearms he saw underneath her dress and the entire look she had when she was facing him. She was absolutely fearless and incredibly strong. He acknowledged that person. That herbivore no… carnivore was on par with him. He smirked and there was an evil glint present in those steel blue eyes "I will defeat you…Tsuki…" then he slept…

**XXX**

**Hey Tsuki,**

**This is master talking here. Listen I feel something really dangerous will happen there in Japan. I need you to be extra careful and observant do you understand? By the way how is Lambo doing? Is he still clingy to you? Or still irritating? Just tell me and I'm going to send something really good to make sure he won't try to bother you again.**

**Oh well… I also need you to search up the name 'Rokudo Mukuro' for me. It seems that after a long time of idling around he's finally on the move. Be careful… oh the boss says 'hi' to the two of you. Take care now!**

**Love,**

**Ottavio**

Tsuki folded back the letter neatly into its envelope and placed it inside the desk. She looked at the night sky and indeed she felt a chilly air. "What's wrong Tsuki?" Reborn asked "…I have a very strange feeling about the events that would take place very soon…"

"What do you mean?"

"Something really dangerous is bound to happen. We must be extremely careful."

**TBC…**

* * *

I just can't stop myself from putting that 1827 moment. So what do you guys think? Review please :)))))))) Arigatou in advance :DDDD


	6. The Real Truth

Hey Everyone!

I decided to dedicate this chapter on Tsuki's real past and well revelations... ENJOY!

* * *

**Master,**

**If you are reading this letter indeed I feel that there will be incredible danger coming very soon. I have researched about this person you call as 'Mukuro Rokudo'. He is a notorious criminal that escaped from the Italy prison together with other criminals. He is also the leader of a gang also known as 'Kokuyo Gang'. As of now his current where about is unknown however it is believed that after his escape he left Italy and fled to Japan. Master, I strongly believe he is somewhere in Namimori. I felt the breeze last night become extremely chilly. What do you think master?**

**Sincerely,**

**Tsuki**

"This can't be good…" murmured Ottavio. "I need a faster way to relay my message." She said. While she was walking there was a figure that was following her not that she didn't notice it anyway. "Alright who are you and tell me what you want…" she turned around and faced the small figure in front of her.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted.

"Oh it's just you… well what do you need today?"

"I need information on a certain someone."

"Hold on so you left the household today just to fly here in Italy and talk to me to tell you to give you information on somebody? Don't you have your sources?"

"I do but as of now they are on vacation besides I need information on two persons."

"Alright then spill it out."

"It's about a person called 'Mukuro Rokudo' and about your charge…"

"Go ask Tsuki herself for the first person as for her… what about her?"

"She's not ordinary and what I mean by not ordinary is that-"

"She has a vast amount of knowledge on weapons and combat skills, has no problem on taking on any missions and shows little to no amount of expressions. Oh and no qualms on taking on any order from her master. So what else do I need to explain on?"

"Everything"

"You want me to start from the very beginning?"

"If that's what you want to do then fine. All I need is information on my student. As a tutor-"

"I know…as a tutor it is a must to have at least any background information on your students. Alright, let's start with how I met Tsuki…"

"You met her in the tragedy that happened 11 years ago right?"

"It's true I met her 11 years ago but the details of the tragedy that I'm not sure. Hold on a minute what do you know about her?"

"Her entire family was massacred 11 years ago during her 3rd birthday. Then you guys took her in."

"Yeah we took her in but I'm afraid what she told you rather what we told her isn't real."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what happened to the Sawada family 11 years ago?"

"Yeah the youngest child was kidnapped and went missing afterwards. The family had to undergo treatment from Shamal to erase all the memories they had with her. What does that have to do with this?"

"It has everything to do with this."

"Ottavio I'm only going to admit this once but I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

"Let me tell you an interesting secret." She pulled out a cigarette stick from her pocket and took a lighter then lit the stick and placed it into her mouth. She eyed him carefully.

"When they first brought the girl in her eyes was dull and she showed no emotions. When I tried to talk to her she never replied. Afterwards I gave and hired a psychiatrist. He told me that the girl had undergone a very traumatic experience then I asked my subordinate what happened. He told me they found the girl at the base of the former mafia family known as 'Estraneo Family'. They saw her strapped on the bed surrounded by corpses while she was lying there still as a doll.

However when my subordinate offered a hand she responded by looking at his face and telling him her name after that they sent her to me. When I first heard this story I couldn't help but pity the child I was about to call the Vongola headquarters when he stopped me and suggested to train her. He told me that if ever the mafia knew of a survivor from the Estraneo family incident and knew that she was a successful experiment they'd be after her besides if the Vendice knew of her existence I doubt things would've gone smoothly.

So we trained her for days, weeks, months and before we knew it she was already 5. Two years has passed since then. After that she began to open up and start to regain her emotions but not her memories. One day she approached and told me about this dream she had. She said she dreamt of a little girl. This girl in her dream had family. She had a twin brother, a mother and a father but her parents looked like to be happier around her older brother. One day it was the twin's birthday, her father had guests. The Old man seemed to have taken an immediate liking to her but her brother became very jealous so he decided to snag more attention by pretending to be 'kind'. Sure this caught the old man's attention and the others but that does not stop him from giving her something. It was a small box with nobody's name on it. She looked at him and mouthed a 'Thank You'

During that night her brother took all of her gifts and gave her nothing but wrappers. He even took that small box from her. He taunted her, he ridiculed her and he hated her. During that night she was kidnapped she called out for help but nobody listened. Nobody cared. She called out for her father, her mother, her brother, the old man, her father's friend, anyone but still nobody came. Then she met 4 children. One with a hat with purple hair, one with a spikey dull blond hair, one with brown hair and one with purple pineapple looking hair. The one with pineapple hair named her 'Tsuki' and the unthinkable happened. They were tortured; one got killed so it was just the four of them. She waited and endured all because she wanted to make her family proud. They said it was for 'family honor' when in truth it was just all a 'game' in their eyes.

And she stopped screaming, she stopped hoping, she stopped waiting, just like that she became a success. She thought 'I don't care, I wasn't loved, and it's better this way'. There was an explosion she thought it was a miracle but it was just a sound of murder resounding to her ears. She waited for anything, anybody or something to save her. Nobody did… and then they came. My subordinates, well that's where her dream ended. Then there's her first solo mission when she was 9. The boss was very proud of her. She hugged and smiled and told me how happy she was that for the first time in her life somebody was proud of her.

Then I made a resolve, I will never trust her in the hands of other families not even her real ones. After that when she asked her origin I told her that lie. When she was 10 I decided to make her own personal profile. I took her blood sample and asked our doctors to test them. The next day the doctor came to my office saying that her blood matched Sawada Tsunako's the blood of the girl who was kidnapped when she was 3 the blood that her family never bothered to find. In the end when people are overcome by depression and desperation they'd do everything to forget their situation. To me, I will never forgive her family well it's her life so it's her choice. I won't stop her from returning or hating me for lying to her. After all I've gotten pretty attached to the girl myself. How about it? Pretty long eh?" She said while finally throwing the stick away.

"Hmph, the way you stated her dreams. How come you knew what the exact details were?"

"Hey I just wanted to add a little spice to the story. Besides… that student of yours Sawada Tsuna I hate him." She stated bluntly.

"As much as I don't want to do it I have to. Orders from the 9th."

"I see, if he knew Tsunako was right under his nose definitely the old man would freak out but you don't plan on telling him don't you?"

"…I'll see."

"Do what you wish just promise me you'll protect my Tsuki from harm." She waved her hand and continued walking. "Oh and tell her from now on she is free to do what she wishes as long as she still protect the boss kid. Tell her it's an order from her master."

"Very well."

Then he left …

**TBC…**


	7. Mukuro Rokudo

Chapter 7 Enjoy! Please don't forget to review :3333

* * *

**ITALY**

The 9th Boss of Vongola was busy doing paperwork when all of a sudden his phone rang. It was his most trusted assassin, Reborn.

"Oh it's you so what is happening over there?"

"I have something really interesting to tell you 9th."

"What would that be?"

"It's about the girl who went missing for 11 years."

"The girl who went missing for 11 years is… don't tell me-?"

"Ah"

"I want to meet her."

"That won't be necessary."

"What do you mean?" He laid down his pen and became more focused on their conversation.

"I need to tell you something regarding about her disappearance 11 years ago."

"Go on, tell me."

"I met up with Ottavio, the Bovino boss' assistant. She told me everything about her. She told me that she was an experiment for the Estraneo family and a successful one."

"How come she never told me about this?"

"She said that if we knew, several rival mafia families will try to take her which would possibly endanger your life. Furthermore, she theorized that if Vendice knew she survived the consequences wouldn't be very nice."

"I see, so what did she do with the girl?"

"She trained her and became one of the most dangerous assassins. Do you remember the bombing incident that happened 5 years ago? The one that the factories and the family that owned it was annihilated?"

"Yeah if I recall not one of their connections survived."

"The one responsible for that incident was known as 'Onnisciente' because there were different bullets and blades found on the body of the victims. Then months later there was a massacre in Taiwan and the one responsible was a person called 'Yao'. Lastly, the fall of a rival family in America was caused by someone called as 'Blue eyes'. Do you know who did all of that?"

"I remember that all of the witnesses told us that they only saw a silhouette of a cloaked figure. Regarding those incidents have you found out who did all of those?"

"Yeah…it's no other than Sawada Tsunako herself otherwise known as 'Tsuki' today."

The 9th was speechless. He always thought of the girl's safety up until today. He wondered if she survived or died for the last 11 years. Today was different, he found out that the shy and soft-spoken girl he once knew was now a dangerous assassin internationally known and feared.

"Relax 9th she isn't as evil as you think. In fact she's working as maid for the Sawada household, a babysitter for the Bovino Boss' kid and Tsuna's bodyguard. She's still that same girl you've met 11 years ago. The only difference is that her eyes no longer have any life in them."

All these years he searched for the girl in place of Iemitsu who lost hope in finding her. He wondered what she would feel if she found out that her own father and only family forgot about her existence. What would she feel if she found out that nobody searched for her or helped her in times of need?

"9th right now she has no memories of the past. I made a deal with Ottavio that I will protect her in exchange for telling this secret to you. Well, what is your decision 9th?"

"…I will keep the secret to myself. Do not tell this secret to anybody else. What is she doing now?"

"Right now I am her tutor. She has shown immediate progress. She's got talent you know? She might be able to surpass Tsuna one day. Regarding the position 9th, what will you do if she finds out that she's blood related to Vongola?"

"Well I have no idea how I will handle that for now. Let's just hope by the time she finds out Tsuna is officially the 10th boss. I don't want to bring her into more trouble."

"Alright 9th, I'll call back when I have something to report."

"Yeah"

**XXX**

**JAPAN**

"Welcome back Reborn-sensei, how was your trip?" Tsuki temporarily stopped sweeping the yard and bowed down in front of her teacher.

"Ah, your master told me to tell you that from now on you have the freedom to choose things for yourself as long as you still keep protecting the kid from harm. It was her order."

"I see, thank you for that message Reborn-sensei. Would you like me to brew you a cup of coffee?"

"There will be no need. Where is dame-Tsuna?"

"Sawada-sama is at school. It seems that the attacks happening around lately drastically increased in number. Perhaps it is time we take action."

"What did dame-Tsuna say?"

"He didn't say anything. He simply remained indifferent of the topic and went to school anyway."

"That coward…well do you have any idea who is behind this attacks?"

"…This is simply but an idea but have you heard of this person called 'Rokudo Mukuro'?"

"Yeah he's the one that escaped Italy's prison and a dangerous criminal."

"As of now he is here in Japan. I can feel a very dangerous presence around."

"Now that you've mentioned it…by the way what time will dame-Tsuna come back?"

"He said he would be back by 5."

"Hmph, this isn't good. Tsuki I need you to go ahead of me."

"Go ahead of what place?"

"You already know where that gang's hideout is correct?"

"…Yeah"

"I need you to go and fix the trouble there while I go fetch dame-Tsuna from his school. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ah what about-"

"Leave it to me. I figured something like this would happen so I asked you to go ahead of me." He smirked.

"I understand, I shall be leaving then."

"Ah"

**XXX**

**KOKUYO LAND**

"So this is where I felt the evil presence is…"

Tsuki continued to walk forward when she sensed an evil presence. She took out her blade and threw it to a bush then a figure came jumping out.

"Oh come on, I was expecting someone big shot but look who they sent a phony little maid. Listen you bitch! I am in no mood for playing I'm waiting for someone else. Why don't you turn around and make tea for your fucking master." The girl wearing the Kokuyo uniform taunted.

"I'm afraid that I cannot do that. I came here under my teacher's order and as a bodyguard for the 10th boss of Vongola I must eliminate all danger."

"You sure talk big you bitch! How about I do you a favor and shut you up!"

The girl began playing her clarinet and sound waves began to come out from her clarinet targeting Tsuki. Tsuki did a back flip far enough to observe the girl standing in front of her. 'That girl is also known as M.M. one of the criminals that escaped along with Rokudo Mukuro. Her clarinet is able to produce sound waves that upon impact would cause things to explode. If I was hit by those sound waves I'd explode. If that's the case then…" She brought out her blades and charged her.

"Why don't you have a death wish? I'll send you to afterlife you bitch!" She began to blow her clarinet only to be shocked that the girl was now right in front of her 'When did she-'she changed to the clarinet into a nunchuku and began defending herself from the girl. Tsuki threw 5 blade pieces to her and brought out more when M.M. blocked her attack. She charged straight at M.M. and began attacking her simultaneously. She unleashed a flurry of blade attacks to which M.M. could not keep up. 'What the fuck is this girl?' then felt a blade slightly pierce her elbow, her hand then finally she felt a punch to her stomach. Blood began to flow out of her mouth and she fell unconscious.

**XXX**

The next enemy Tsuki faced wasn't as bothersome as the first enemy. He used black mail, this guy's name this time was Birds. Why? It was because the show in front of her now was featured through two birds carrying a small camera around their necks. It showed Haru and Kyoko, behind them were serial killers that followed his order; their names were Jiji and Didi.

"What do you say pretty girl? You stab yourself with that blade in exchange for their lives or if you don't I'll kill them. You also have one more option too you know, a pretty face like you should join me if you want them to live. So what about it die or join me?"

"I'm very sorry but I cannot come with you or allow them to die. So I shall pierce this blade into my body instead."

"What a shame then, I've always wanted to take home a pretty face like you. Oh well I guess I can just enjoy the bloody scene then take you home." He began laughing while Tsuki took the blade in front of her. She positioned the blade in front of her heart and she waited. Finally when Birds looked at the scene in front of him he saw that the two serial killers were defeated by Adult I-pin and Adult Lambo. Tsuki used this chance and threw the blade to his left knee. He screamed in pain and fell on the ground Tsuki kicked his stomach and he came in contact to the wall where the show was last seen. It collapsed and he was buried underneath it.

**XXX**

She continued to walk and walk until she encountered the next enemy.

"I am your next opponent. I have to admit though for a maid you're pretty tough to be able to reach this place." the he launched a giant serpent ball and began attacking her. She dodged with ease and fought him while being calm not even breaking a sweat.

"Why aren't you attacking? You're a coward!" he exclaimed when he thought that his ball finally hit her he found out that the attack did not went through since he felt that his attack seems like it hit a steel wall. "I'm afraid I'm going to tell the same thing to you. I can feel that you are not Rokudo Mukuro correct?" he was shocked and said "What do you know?" he threw another attack but she caught it with ease and threw it back to his as if it was just a play ball. She walked forward and offered him a hand; she smiled and said "I can feel that you are not the person I am seeking. You were merely possessed by his spirit so you are forced to fight, am I right?" he looked at her and her sighed then he told her everything.

When he was finished he left and told her that they would meet again someday. Then she continued to walk into the boss' territory.

**XXX**

When she arrived she saw two figures standing in front of her ready to fight. Then there was a lying figure that she identified was the Disciplinary Committee Chairman, Hibari Kyoya and a man sitting on a sofa smiling holding a trident and laughing.

"Kufufu, I commend you for reaching this place earlier than I expected. Who might you beautiful maiden be?"

"My name is Tsuki." Cue surprised looks.

"Y-your that girl we met when we we're kids byon! So you were alive!"

"Hmph, it seems so…"

"Kufufu, what a coincidence I never thought we would meet again after what we've gone through…Tsuki."

"I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about but I do recall during my childhood meeting similar faces that all of you possess."

"Oya oya, don't tell after the experiment you forgot all about us?"

"What do you mean by 'experiment' and 'forget all about you' have I met all of you before?"

"Kufufu, it seems that those foolish people succeeded but got wiped out before they could even witness the product of their 'hard work'. Kufufu, that leaves me no choice but to fight you."

Tsuki brought out two pistols and charged at Mukuro. He vanished into thin air which left her with Ken and Chikusa. The two charged at her, only to be kicked in the stomach and punched at the face. Tsk tsk, wrong move… K.O. (CUE BOXING BELL).

"Kufufu, looks like you were a success indeed. How about teaming up with me?" still nowhere to be seen.

"I appreciate your offer but I shall politely decline it. I already have a job and I was ordered to take out the 'danger'."

"Kufufu, I can see that you are now allied with the mafia. Don't you know the horrible things they did to us?"

"Do you realize that you too are doing horrible things to innocent civilians like the mafia?"

"Kufufu, I dislike being compared to those people and what I am doing is none of your concern."

"True what you do is none of my concern however I do not understand why you must harm civilians in your plan?"

"Kufufu, when did an assassin have any concern about ordinary people? You are a strange one indeed." He came out from the shadows and suddenly lava came out from the floor. Still this did not stop Tsuki from attacking Mukuro. He dodged and almost hit her face with his trident however she raised her gun and blocked the incoming attack on time. "Kufufu you were trained well, by whom?" then she threw a piece of blade to him but he disappeared in the shadows. "I was trained by Ottavio from the Bovino family."

"Oya oya so you were adopted into the Bovino family? Kufufu and here I thought you trained yourself to be this strong. You make a worthy opponent but…" Then she felt a presence from behind and dodged the attack coming from the prefect. It appears he was possessed however he passed out because of his injuries. "Kufufu it looks like this one is hopeless…" then two figures began to appear behind her she turned around and saw Ken and Chikusa getting up ready to attack her but they both fell down. "Kufufu it seems like your punches and kicks caused their bodies to become temporarily paralyzed as of now. Indeed you have become a perfect soldier…"

"Mukuro-san why are you doing this?" he came out wearing that smug look on his face and he laughed "Kufufu it's simple, I want to bring the mafia down to-"

"Take revenge on what they have done to you? I do not wish to be rude however I think that is a very lowly reason to start attacking innocent civilians and targeting the boss candidate for Vongola."

"Kufufu, you've got good instincts. We've gone through the same amount of pain and torture yet how come you do not wish to seek revenge?"

"I cannot recall what happened when I was very young but I was told that my family was massacred and I was adopted into the Bovino family to tell you the truth… I am starting to doubt that. I have these dreams about a young girl that looks like me who was always very lonely. Then she was kidnapped and experimented then adopted by a family. When I wake up I do not remember the details but I do know she resembles me.

So I came up with a conclusion that perhaps she was the embodiment or a fragment of my forgotten past. However… I have made a promise that no matter what happens I will always protect young master from harm and the boss candidate from danger even if it means I were to recall my past."

"Kufufu strange girl let me tell you a secret. The boss candidate had a younger sibling, he had a little sister. She suddenly vanished 11 years ago."

"I am aware of that information."

"Kufufu, isn't it strange that the family did not bother to find the little girl and all of a sudden forget her existence? It seems like that she was unwanted."

"And thus your point is?"

"With all the connections her father had he didn't care for his daughter at all. Then when I possessed a doctor years ago I found out that the girl was alive and well."

"I still don't see your point but do you know where she is?"

"Kufufu she is-"

"Finish that sentence Rokudo Mukuro and you can be assured that you will not see tomorrow's sunset." All of a sudden Reborn entered the room and jumped on her shoulder.

"Reborn-sensei…"

"Kufufu… so this is your teacher."

"Hmph, it seems that you already know everything about 'her'."

"Kufufu, of course but I just found out by accident though. Still it was an exciting experience."

Then Tsuna and the others arrive only to find out that Mukuro's gang was defeated. The Vendicare arrived and took Mukuro and the others back to prison.

"We will take it from here." Said one of the Vendicare.

"Kufufu, we will meet again one day… Tsuki." Then they left not without having a short conversation with the said girl though.

"You are… oh well it is not our problem." Said one of them then they left…


	8. The Ring Conflict part 1

Thank you so much for your support on this story!

I've just found out that this story was already a part of a community. I wasn't really aware of it but THANK YOU SO much for taking time to read this fic even though it is a bit amateur-ish.

All in all thank you so much for your support! I bring you chapter 8 :DDD

* * *

2 months has passed and Vongola Decimo and his companions led a peaceful life well that's what he thought at least. These few months he always scolded Tsuki for not doing a great job with the chores, well as if he is doing them anyway. He kept whining like a baby and acting like a child, much worse than Lambo.

Well that 'peace' didn't last very long. One day, while they were out shopping there was an explosion. Then there was a person that had blue dying will flames on his head. He was carrying something, perhaps it was the reason why he was chased by this scary looking man with long silver hair and a pair of swords on his hands.

The boy continued to run until he bumped into our certain protagonist, Tsuki. The man with silver hair pulled her collar and asked her "VOIIIIIIII! You know that kid don't you?" then she answered "I am afraid that I do not know him." He looked at her angrily and his hold on her collar got tighter and he spat "VOIIIIII! As if I would buy that." She looked at him calmly and replied "He simply bumped into me, that is all there is to it. Now if you would just let me go."

"VOIIIII! Fucking Trash" He threw her to the wall but to his surprise she gracefully landed without hitting the wall. Then there came Reborn with Tsuna and his companions. They fought only for a few moments and then they left when they thought they got what they wanted. The boy stood up and thanked them he told them that his name was 'Basil'.

Reborn talked to me about what happened and what I know about them. "The guy with long silver hair suddenly grabbed my collar and asked me if I knew the boy who bumped to me. I told him I don't know him as he merely bumped into me. Afterwards he threw me and that's about what happened."

Reborn had a visible scowl on his face meaning that there was something up, and it wasn't good. It seems that this 'Basil' knew Reborn. In the end, Basil stayed within the Sawada household and talked to Reborn about something about a 'conflict' and 'rings'. Reborn called Tsuki over and asked her what she knew about the man she met.

Basil looked shocked when he came face-to-face with her. He stood up and bowed in front of her. "It is an honor to meet you finally Tsuki-dono. My name is Basil, I trained under Sawada Iemitsu and am part of the organization called CEDEF." He introduced while looking at her with a serious face.

"There is no need for formality with me Basil-san. You may simply call me Tsuki, I feel more comfortable being called without any honorifics. I trained under Ottavio, the Bovino Boss' assistant and as of now Reborn-sensei's other student. It is a pleasure to meet you." She greeted shortly while they both sat down. Tsuki sat down near Reborn while Basil sat down on the opposite side.

"Why have you called me?"

"It's about the Varia." Reborn answered.

"What do you know about them Tsuki?" he added.

"I have encountered them during one of my missions before I came to the household. During that time I was already Lambo-sama's babysitter. The boss assigned me to an emergency mission in Italy. That was when I met them. I was also able to gather information about them the following day.

The Varia is composed of 7 members. Their boss' name is Xanxus, the son of the 9th. The vice-commander's name is Superbi Squalo, a dangerous swordsman. Then there's Leviathan, the boss' loyal subordinate. Belphegor, also known as a 'genius', he uses knives and wires together. We also have Marmon, his powers are unknown but he is known to take the form of a baby. Lastly, there's this new recruit and its name is Gola Mosca the right hand man of the boss."

"Not bad Tsuki but when was this Gola Mosca recruited anyway?" Reborn asked.

"A few months ago according to the information however, the exact day and month were unknown but it was clear that he was recruited around this year."

"I see."

"If you don't mind me asking Basil-san, what is that box you've been carrying when you bumped into me?"

"Oh you mean this? This box has the Vongola rings." He opened the box and it showed it to the two of them.

"So the time has finally come… looks like I'm going to have to call up tutors. Tsuki I need you to do a favor for me. It will take a while and probably by the time you return the conflict should have begun."

Tsuki looked at him and asked "I will be glad to do your favor but what about Lambo-sama? Who will take care of him?"

Reborn smirked and looked at Basil who nodded and he looked back to Tsuki "Leave him to Maman, Basil and I will train Tsuna for the conflict. All you have to do is focus on the mission I am going to give you."

"Very well, he has taken a liking on Mama so what is this favor you want me to accomplish?"

"I need you to…" he whispered into her ear. She looked at him for a second and bowed down and then she left.

"If you don't mind me asking Reborn-san, what did you ask her to do?"

"I just asked her to do an errand for me in Italy regarding the Vongola family."

Basil had a frown on his face while Reborn had smirk. "Don't worry about her. She's a very skilled assassin she can fend for her own. Meanwhile, we have to do what we can for the upcoming battle."

"Hai!"

**XXX**

The next day Tsuna found a ring dangling on his neck much to his shock when he woke up. He approached Reborn and ranted on why he had a lame looking accessory around his neck. He earned a smack from his tutor and a glare from his lover. The 3 children were busy eating but 1 of them noticed the foul attitude around Tsuna and this child was no other than Fuuta.

After they ate, Tsuna asked Reborn where 'his' maid went. He told him that she had to return to Italy to run some few errands for her family. Tsuna then had a visible scowl on his face saying "Oh man then who's going to watch over that annoying kid and do all my chores for me?" he earned another smack from his tutor.

"It's true that Tsuki is your maid but also keep in mind that she's also your bodyguard. She's part of your family now so show some respect." There was irritation obviously heard from his voice but Tsuna still remained oblivious of this and he replied "I don't care besides she's just here because of that stupid kid."

Once again he earned another smack from his sadistic tutor. "Ouch that hurt you know? Will you stop doing that." He demanded. Reborn looked at him with a serious face and said "You better watch what you say. You're lucky Tsuki isn't around as of now if not she would have given you what you deserve."

He shivered but remained tough looking anyway and he said "I-i-i-f s-s-she's done that who's going to be the 10th boss now?" Reborn wanted to tell him that there was one more legal heir and that person was right under his nose. He simply gritted his teeth out of irritation and annoyance. He couldn't afford to snap because of his no-good student.

"You see? There's nobody fit to be heir other than I." And again he earned a smack from Reborn. "Just hurry up or you'll be late for school." Tsuna cursed out loud and ran Reborn smirked. Phase one of his revenge was complete now all he had to do was skip right to the last. That is to watch his student get 'bitten to death' by the most dangerous student of their school; Hibari Kyoya.

**XXX**

After school Reborn called for an emergency meeting and all of the family members excluding Bianchi and the kids. He explained why they had rings around their necks and about the conflict that's going to happen. He also told them that they were going to be tutored.

So that's what happened and then afterwards they started training with their tutors. Gokudera was with Shamal, Yamamoto was training with his father, Ryohei was training with Colonello, Hibari was erm… partnered with Dino, and lastly Tsuna was going to be trained by Basil and Reborn.

The conflict was going to happen 2 weeks from now and they have enough time to train but not without complaints though…

"Tch you expect me to train a guy? Where's that maid who's always carrying that cow kid? I'd be more willing to train her~" Shamal complained. Reborn simply glared at him and said "Don't worry Tsuki will be back soon so for now you have to train Gokudera. If you manage to do that I'll ask Tsuki to give you a surprise." He said. Shamal was overjoyed and immediately grabbed Gokudera away.

"What about me Reborn? You expect me to train a stubborn person like him?" Dino complained to his tutor. Reborn sighed and kicked his head "Baka-Dino If you dare try to yap like Shamal you know the consequences." Leon transformed into a gun and this sent Dino running to his car and it drove away super fast. At the same time he received a phone call from Tsuki.

"Well what did you find out?"

"The Varia is planning something very dangerous its best if we all keep alert. The one's hosting the conflict would be no other than Cervello. I have also seen the 9th hand over some sort of contract with his dying will flame on it. The 9th seemingly approved of this conflict."

"I tried to contact the 9th but he doesn't answer my calls… I guess it's probably about this conflict."

"Most likely, by the way Reborn-sensei please relay this message to the other participants of this conflict."

"What is it?"

"…The Cervello is not planning on making this a simple conflict where they will fight. There will be different battlefields and bizarre twists."

"I'll send the message to them as soon as possible. Is there anything more?"

"I have known the Cervello for quite some time I met them when I was on a mission when I was 9. After my first mission I was tasked to escort a few members to Japan. Then during our voyage we met a couple of trouble. It seems that their predictions are quite accurate. Well that's all I'll call you soon If I have something to report."

"Ah…"


	9. The Ring Conflict part 2

BACK SOON WITH CHAPTER 9!

This is where the real action and drama-on begins! READ READ READ MUST READ :DDD Enjoy and please review :DDDDDDD!

* * *

2 weeks has passed and most of Tsuna's subordinates have improved. Gokudera was able to master a technique called 'Rocket Bombs' under Shamal's guidance. Yamamoto was now able to wield a sword and master some techniques taught by his father. Ryohei looked more pumped up than usual because of the training he had undergone with Colonello. As for Hibari….well let's just say he didn't need to be tutored nor was there a need for him to be tutored anyway.

Finally we get to see the result of Tsuna's training. Hold on, what result? Oh I see he was able to enter Hyper Dying will Mode after a week then what came next? He spent another week in the hospital, so much for training, but knowing Reborn he has his Spartan ways, after all he is the greatest hit man alive out there.

Let's not forget about Tsuki shall we? Her mission has almost reached its completion all she had to do was to call Reborn tell her final observations then fly back to Japan. As of now she was busy packing her clothes inside a luggage in a hotel room while she was calling Reborn.

"Well it's about time you return so your final observation?"

"Reborn-sensei, those guys did not bother to train except Leviathan. They took on missions instead of training for 2 weeks. Right now they are preparing to leave the following day for the ring conflict. How are you doing over there?"

"Well it looks like the tutors managed to improve all of them. The only issue we have now is dame-Tsuna."

Tsuki temporarily stopped rummaging her closet for her clothes when she heard the not-so-good news "What do you mean Reborn-sensei?"

"He managed to enter stage 1, which is hyper dying will mode but it looks like his body won't be able to last even an hour in the battlefield. This entire week he was confined in the hospital."

"That certainly isn't good news… how about Lambo-sama? Is he also being tutored? Is he doing well?"

Reborn smirked out of amusement "Don't worry; Maman is taking good care of him and no, he isn't being tutored but he will participate in the ring conflict."

Tsuki dropped her clothes out of shock then she attempted to protest but Reborn beat her to it "I already told the Bovino Boss. It seems that he cried tears of joy because of the honor the family would receive because of Lambo's actions. He also said that his son was starting to be recognized as a hit man."

Tsuki smiled and she replied "I see…"

"See you soon then Tsuki. Call me if something happened."

"I understand, goodbye." Tsuki dropped her phone on the bed and continued packing her things. When she finished she changed into her sleeping clothes which consisted of a white tank top and black loose jogging pants. She looked at the view outside through the window and she finally fell asleep.

**XXX**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**JAPAN, NIGHT TIME: 8:00 P.M.**

Thus the next day came. The sun came and went so here is the moon and the stars but alas it is not the stars we will see tonight but a boxing stadium with bright lights. The Varia has finally arrived each eyeing their opponents with disgust and disappointment. It seems that they are overconfident they can win this battle. Well we'll see…

Meanwhile at the airport, Tsuki came out from the plane with her luggage. She continued to walk out the terminal and she halted a cab. "Where to miss?" he said

"Please take me to Namimori Middle." She stated

"I don't want to butt in your business miss but what are you going to do in a school around this time with a luggage. I'm just concerned you know."

"I appreciate your concern mister but I'm new in your city. You see one of my contacts is waiting for me at school. He apparently works there too. He wanted to meet with me so that he would be able to show me to the house I would stay at."

"Ah I see then it's nice to hear you're with somebody. Well are you in a rush?"

"Not really but I do wish to arrive at the school before 10. Why did you ask?"

"No particular reason well let's get going then…"

Off they went.

XXX

The first match was the Sun Guardian's Ring conflict which was held in a boxing ring which I stated earlier. Ryohei was up against Lussuria, a flamboyant man who specializes in Muai Thai and has a metal padding on his left knee. When the Cervello arrived they announced the details of the match. It would be a boxing match with a twist.

"The goal of this match is to defeat the opponent." Cervello 1 said

"The other one is to take the other half of the ring and put it together in order for it to be whole." Cervello 2 added

"The person who was able to meet the 2 goals will be declared as a winner."

"The battlefield for today is this boxing ring."

"A boxing match will be held to determine the winner between the two sun guardians."

"Well then, participants step up!"

"Vongola Decimo's Sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei versus…"

"Varia's Lussuria, match start!" The boxing bell was heard and Tsuna's 'friends' were cheering on Ryohei. Well except him though, he was carefully 'observing' the opponents movements he was too absorbed with doing that he didn't notice the time.

"Go get him Senpai!" cheered Yamamoto.

"You better not loose turf-top!" Gokudera added.

The Bovino child was fast asleep while the two Arcobaleno's were busy observing.

**XXX**

**JAPAN, NIGHT TIME: 10:00 P.M.**

Two hours has passed and Ryohei was beaten to bloody pulp. He was still standing while Lussuria simply smirked at him then he began to taunt him "Face it boy, you can't win against me~". Ryohei was panting very hard when all of a sudden there was a loud bang on the door. The Cervello looked intrigued while the sun guardians temporarily stopped their fight.

There was another bang this time the door was destroyed. The Cervello looked shocked and looked at the figure standing right in front of them. It was Tsuki together with the girls.

"Onii-san!" Kyoko immediately approached Tsuna to his joy and took a good look at him. She looked at him with determined eyes. "Hey! You with the maid outfit why did you bring my little sister here?" Ryohei shouted to Tsuki.

"I did not bring your little sister in this battlefield. It was not my intention in the first place. I just came back from Italy and rode a cab to reach this place. Then I met her outside, she pleaded with me if I could help her get it so here we are." She stated.

"Ara Tsu-chan it's been a while!" Lussuria greeted

Everyone looked at her in shock. "VOOOOOOOOOOOI! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU HAD A COMPANION." Squalo stated angrily.

"Ushishishi, the sharkey's right. Who's the little maid?"

The Varia boss simply looked at her with amusement in his eyes while Mammon was simply watching the situation.

"It has been a while indeed Lussuria-nee. We have met each other when I was 11 during a mission. Then afterwards we became fashion buddies." Tsuki explained.

"That's right~ I was wondering where you went all this time. Here you are suddenly bursting in during one of my fights. Well what's your mission now?"

"I am Lambo-sama's babysitter and Sawada-sama's bodyguard." She said

"VOOOOOOOOI! THAT BITCH IS A BODYGUARD?"

"Ushishi, she certainly doesn't look like one."

"Boss, what do you suggest we do with her?"

"Hmph."

"Hold on a second." Said the Cervello in unison.

"It's also nice meeting you again Cervello." She politely greeted.

"Sorry about your door by the way…" she added

"It's not about that we are concerned of."

"We are in the midst of a ring conflict."

"Oh I see I'm sorry."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! I'M GETTING FRUSTRATED WHO THE FUCK IS THAT BITCH?"

"HEY WATCH YOUR MOUTH! THAT GIRL STANDING IN FRONT OF YOU IS NO OTHER THAN 'ONNISCIENTE'." Gokudera retorted.

Cue great shock except Lussuria, Reborn, Yamamoto and Kyoko.

"Ushishi, what a great honor to see the real deal in front of us."

"Heh, so this girl's 'Onnisciente'? I can make money out of that one by spreading the news."

"N-no w-way this g-g-girl is the one that destroyed all the factories that produced illegal drugs and killed anyone involved or connected to the victims!" Levi stammered.

"How come you never said a word about this Reborn, kora!"

"Hmph, where's the thrill in that?"

"…Ehem…we will no longer allow any further distractions of this fight."

"Anymore distractions and we will be forced to disqualify one of the sun guardians."

"Strict as always as expected from Cervello." Tsuki commended.

**XXX**

Thus the fight continued then Tsuna spoke up "…point.." Tsuki looked at him

"Huh?" Kyoko asked.

"What's the point of fighting a losing battle?" Tsuki gritted her teeth and held back…

"Huh, I'm sorry Tsuna-kun but I couldn't quite catch that…" Kyoko's eyes were covered by her bangs this didn't go unnoticed to Tsuki and Reborn that is.

"I SAID-"a slap that was what he got from Kyoko who was now in tears. Haru comforted Kyoko and glared at Tsuna "How dare you make a woman cry? Here I thought you were such a gentleman but-" the she got hit by Tsuna. Right in the eye…

"Shut up! You're a fucking bitch who does nothing but take away Kyoko's attention! You're nothing but a…but a…FUCKING OBSTACLE IN MY FUCKING LIFE!" Tsuna finally snapped which caused Kyoko and Haru to tremble in fear.

Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Colonello, the Varia and even the Cervello got shocked. Reborn finally snapped and took Leon. Heck Leon was even angered by what Tsuna has done. "YOU!" He pointed at Tsuki while she held back Reborn. "YOU FUCKING MAID. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SHITTY MAID WHO FAILS AT COOKING HECK EVEN CLEANING! IN TRUTH YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING ATTENTION WHORE!"

"…Sawada-sama I suggest you stop there." She said while her eyes were covered with her bangs.

"STOP! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO STOP! MAID MAID MAID! YOU MAY BE A FUCKING BODYGUARD ACCORDING TO THAT SHITASS OVER THERE (he pointed to Reborn) BUT IN MY EYES YOU ARE A FUCKING MAID!" Silence… there was complete silence… the match temporarily stopped as they were busy watching him snap. The Cervello could do nothing as they became interested at the scene.

"…Sawada-sama please stop." She begged anger was being emitted in her voice. It was just being held back. She clenched her fist tighter.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOUR JUST A FUCKING ORPHAN TURNED KILLER THEN TO A LOWLY BABYSITTER. THAT'S RIGHT A FUCKING BABYSITTER TO A WHAT? THAT STUPID ANNOYING COW KID! HE'S A FUCKING NUISANCE HE SHOULD JUST DISAPPEAR ALONG WITH YOU ATTENTION WHORE!

EVER SINCE THAT FUCKING KID CAME INTO MY LIFE I CAN NO LONGER LIVE MY LIFE THE WAY I WANT TO. HECK MY MOM'S ATTENTION IS AVERTED TO THAT SHIT KID OVER THERE. IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU SHOULD JUST DISAPPEAR."

"Tsuna-kun please stop this!" the unthinkable happened. He hit her like what he did with Haru. She knocked out. SNAP, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Colonello couldn't stand watching the scene anymore then needed to interfere and knock the kid out. Ryohei was screaming at Tsuna and he attempted to get out of the ring but Reborn and Cervello stopped him .Reborn was already set to knock him good but Tsuki beat them to it.

Finally FINALLY she snapped! She punched him in the face he hit the wall really hard and started whimpering in pain. Then she started approaching him the Varia and even the Cervello took a step back.

"Ara~ This can't be good especially if Tsu-chan's really mad. Brace yourself kiddo~ your about to experience the worst." Lussuria said in his usual sing song tone but this time it seemed a bit more serious tone.

Tsuki used her right hand and grabbed his neck and lifted him. Her eyes were still covered with her bangs and the tone of her voice seemed deeper, colder and harsh. She squeezed his neck and threw him on the ground. She grabbed his hair and lifted his face up. "Well does it hurt?" she asked in a very cold tone everyone felt a shiver sent down to their spine.

They weren't witnessing the kind and polite maid they used to know that person in front of them was the cold hearted 'Onnisciente' an assassin who had no mercy, family or foe.

" I don't mind you calling me insulting names or hurting me but I can't stand you hurting innocent girls and calling my master trash names!" she threw him to the wall again this time he looked at her. He saw monstrous dull eyes and he felt a murderous aura surround her. Good thing Lambo was asleep…

"Y-you are…a…m-m-m-monster" he got smacked in the face. Then he was lifted up by his collar again "Listen you coward. Don't you dare act like a stuffed up brat because you will and can't survive the mafia world like that. Open your eyes! Look around you does it look like everyone in this place went through the same paradise as you did?

Who are you to question me as if you were the one who raised me? Who are you to question me as if you knew what I am or what I've went through? I'm sick and tired of hearing you ramble about shit that you didn't even gone through. Have you even experience the real battlefield? A battlefield where there are no rules but just weapons and you!

You are nothing but a child! You are a horrible twisted bastard who manipulates people's minds and hurts innocent people. You maybe the Vongola boss candidate but you are nothing like one!"

With those words everyone got shocked she hit his neck and got knocked out. She lifted his collar and raised him to show him to Ryohei "Sasagawa Ryohei! Answer me, do you wish to end up like this boy here?"

Ryohei looked at her while Lussuria simply smirked he said "You better answer her boy~". Ryohei looked at her regaining his composure and told her "NEVER TO THE EXTREME!". Then she threw his body to Gokudera who then caught it on time.

She said "I like your determination! Don't end up like that boy over there who succumbed to his fears. It's too late to back down and turn your back on this fight. Look at your sister! Do you want to waste her efforts on going here just to cheer you up?"

"O-OF COURSE NOT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Then don't lose this fight! Win not because you have to for the family's sake win because of your pride! Your sister! Those people you want to fight for!" with those words of encouragements Ryohei got pumped up and faced Lussuria. Lussuria smirked at his opponent saying "I like that look on your face boy. Those are my type~"

"Hey Cervello! Get over here and watch over the match!" she called and they immediately complied. Reborn smirked and looked at Tsuki. She is indeed a going to be a great leader one day. "So this is the power of the legendary 'Onnisciente, kora!' Reborn replied "No, this is my student Tsuki." Colonello smirked. Gokudera looked at her with awe as if he was in front of his Idol, for the first time in his life he never felt this… encouraged "Hey Turf-top! You heard her words! Don't you dare lose!"

Yamamoto recovered faster and looked at her. He saw a confident and tough person who had a heart of gold. He wanted to be like this person. He… idolized her.

The Varia was amazed by her incredible feat. They looked at her with shock the boss looked at her with a smirk meaning he seemed to have acknowledged her strength. If he were up against someone like that, it would've made the fight so much more worth it.

Squalo saw brimming confidence reflected within her eyes. He saw it, that amazing range and brute power she possessed no wonder she was a body guard for the 10th. No, she was more than that she COULD be more than that. In fact for him, she would've passed as a boss.

To Bel and Marmon they seemed to have taken an interest on her. The baby who kept on spatting money money money for once kept silent and looked at her carefully. She was… strong the two of them felt it. For Bel, she would make a perfect princess if she wasn't on those kid's side of course.

**XXX**

The moment of truth has finally arrived both of them can no longer exchange extreme punches or even lift a leg to block a punch. All they had left was a single strength in their fists enough to knock each other out. Ryohei lifted his right hand and poured everything he's got into it Lussuria followed suite.

In the end…

"Winner… Sasagawa Ryohei!"

Reborn's side won. Ryohei is now finally the official sun guardian…

"I don't understand… how did that amateur boy win against me?" Lussuria muttered while she was knocked down.

"You lost because you never had a reason to win asides for doing it for the family." Tsuki muttered back. She's now back to her usual 'maid' self.

"…I see" I look forward to meeting you again Tsu-chan."

"I me too…"


End file.
